Story Lapiven
by Anonymous P
Summary: JUST READ! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES AND GIVING TITLES OF A STORY


Lapis was a short, pale girl, with a short, bobbed brown hairstyle, and wore a hoodie and shorts. She also frequently wore her quartz crystal around her neck. She occasionally would streak her hair blue, but that would be depending on her moods, and whether she could afford the dye. Her mom was barely around, and same with her dad, as they had to work long shifts. So she would repeat her routine weekly; wake up, walk to school, go to the art room after school until eight, and then walk home alone.

She was typically a quiet kid, getting a B average in school. Her teachers rarely commented on her presence or behavior, which was one of the best in the class. Having only missed five days ever since kindergarten, the sophomore had a very good record, having no detentions or other punishments.

She rarely hung around anyone else, claiming to not like any living human in the school. She especially didn't like the bullies, which there were numerous in the school. She didn't like their crowd at all, the incessant picking on smaller kids, the smoking and drinking out back, and the parties at night. She despised these actions, audibly groaning when they would walk past, smelling their breath, reeking of nicotine.

At lunch, she would walk to the art room, working on a painting she had been doing since August. The teacher didn't mind, as he was working on something himself. Lapis wasn't actually in his class, but she had taken up the hobby one day, and had been working on it ever since. She couldn't avoid the occasional person in the hall, though.

However, her favorite person to look at in the hall was the freshman Steven Universe. She thought that kid was the most unusual in the whole school. He was an only child, as his mom had died during complications at his birth. But he was this happy go lucky boy, which she had admired for some reason. He had made friends with a very intelligent eight grader who would come to the school every day from nine to twelve and go to class. She would watch them excitedly chatter as they walked down the hall. Despite this, she didn't really care for them either.

She was invisible, and preferred for it to be that way.

Until one day.

Lapis was walking down the hall, searching for her locker. Her quartz crystal was pressed against her heart, and her clothes were loose. She ran her fingers through her short unkempt hair, which had vibrant streaks of blue in it. She put her combination in the lock, then pulled on it, the lock unlatching. She twisted it, pulling the lock off the door, and opened it, placing her backpack in there. She pulled out a binder, along with a textbook, and a few notebooks. She suddenly heard a pound against the wall, and several books falling. She narrowed her eyes, knowing she shouldn't get involved, seeing what they did to people who stood up to them. The school lost control of it a long time ago, but nothing serious happened to anyone, so they hoped it would die down on its own. It didn't, but still, nothing serious happened.

"Listen, punk. What did you tell them?" A gravelly voice, female, she recognized, said. "You know they would be stronger if they knew it. So, pipsqueak, tell me what you told them," Lapis heard a whimpering as she closed her locker. "J-Jasper! I didn't say anything! I swear! Andrew framed me this time, I swear!" A nasally voice squeaked. Lapis turned, seeing it was the small sophomore, Peridot, who was Jasper's target. Jasper grinned dangerously. "Well, I guess if you won't tell me, I'll have to beat it out of you. What a shame... You were my best nerd," Jasper forced her fist back, and Peridot braced herself for the impact.

Lapis scowled, setting her books down and dashing over to Jasper, blocking her punch as it tried to force its way to Peridot's face.

Both their eyes widened at Lapis' sudden intervention. Jasper turned towards her, her attention directed at her. "Well... The beauty stepped in to save the nerd, huh? Lesbian, much?"

Lapis snarled back at her. "No, just appalled that you would stoop as low as to attack her. She's done nothing wrong to you, she already told you. And lesbian is a poor insult, the majority of our school is that way."

"That doesn't mean you aren't one of them," Jasper roughly lifted Lapis' chin up to her, making her wince. Lapis, in a sudden wave of fury, pushed her away, stepping back and eyeing her like a predator eyeing its prey. "I'm not," She said coolly. "Just lay off of her. Don't pick on her again." Jasper frowned, making a small part of Lapis fearful, but still showing a stern face. She stared as she walked away, leaving Lapis and Peridot.

Peridot shakily stood up, staring at Lapis, horrified. "You know what she's going to do to you, right?! No one stands up to her. She's the worst! Which is why I have no choice but to help her... It's inevitable, the rest of my high school career. Well, not so sure now. But... Thank you. I'm tired of telling my mom why I have mysterious bruises on my arms. This saved me a beating," She beamed, grateful to the taller girl. "I wish there were more people like you. Maybe there is... But you're the first I've seen."

Lapis crossed her arms. "It's what had to be done. I couldn't let that happen to you," She raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Peridot's eyes had tears in them. "Y-yeah, I'm just so happy you-." She burst into tears, joyfully hugging Lapis. "You're awesome!"

Lapis sighed, returning it. "Yeah, you're welcome. Just don't get into any more trouble, okay?" Peridot nodded, picking up her books and scurrying down the hall to her next class.

"Weird kid," Lapis muttered, picking up her own books, and staring at the ground when she felt a person run into her. She glanced in front of her, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me help-."

"No, no. I've got it," a lighthearted voice spoke. She saw it was the small Steven Universe, standing in front of her, simply happy. She envied that happiness, especially in this school. She watched as he picked up his books quickly, then grinning at her once he stood up. "It was my fault. I was reading a story my friend Connie wrote," Lapis nodded. "Oh, that's nice," She said, not terribly interested in what he had to tell her. She wasn't particularly interested in his middle school friend, either. Still, he told her, and then she would politely smile and nod at appropriate parts as he told his story. Halfway through though, she decided to be nice and try to genuinely listen to what he had to say.

"Wait, wait. How old are you?" Lapis asked, scanning the boy up and down. "Oh, fourteen. How old are you?" She knew he was trying to get her to talk more, so she sighed, deciding she would be polite today, and responded, "Sixteen." Steven widened his eyes. "No way... You can drive?!" his excitement showing in his voice.

"Well, I have a permit. Sure, I guess." She shrugged. Steven grinned. "That's so cool!" he stared at her in admiration for a few moments. "Well, I've got to go. See you around!" He said as he walked away, Lapis glancing back at him.

Lapis walked out of her last class, speed walking to her locker before the hallways would get too crowded. She arrived at her locker, and quickly opened the door. She quickly loaded her books in her backpack, eager to get to the art room to try and finish her painting. When she looked down, she saw a paper had fallen out of her locker and onto her feet. She picked it up, reading it. On it, there were many derogatory words, and then her name, an extra "s" added on the end.

Lapis felt hurt as she read all of these, then shook her head, trying to not let it get to her. She stuffed it in her backpack, and slammed her locker as she headed up to her safe haven. She pulled out her phone, and unlocked it, turning on her music, and putting in her ear buds as she turned it up.

"Hey, Mr. Rock," Lapis said as she walked in the middle aged man's room, filled with different paintings and pottery, along with different pieces of glasswork. He turned, beaming at her for a moment, then turned around, beginning to chisel away at his wooden sculpture again. She walked over to the corner, pulling out her large canvas, which Mr. Rock had happily obliged to let her hide it there, as to not let others mess with it.

She walked to the table in the back of the room, placing the canvas on it gently. She turned around, pulling out several paints.

She put them all in a tray, then began to mix some of the colors, knowing at this point how to mix every paint to match her painting. She began to stroke the brush lightly, laying down the different pigments on the canvas sheet. She was completely engrossed in it, she felt as if there were no outside sources.

A few hours later, she went over to the sink again, cleaning her brushes and palate with water. She carefully took her canvas, and lifted it on top of the cabinet. Mr. Rock was brushing the chips of wood into a trashcan, and looked over at Lapis, who had grabbed her backpack. "I'm leaving now, Mr. Rock. You know what to do when it dries, right?" She stood at the doorway, smiling.

"Put it in its corner, gotcha. And be careful walking home Lapis. It looks pretty windy out there. I think a weather front is moving in," He said, staring out the window. "No wonder it's so dark. Just be safe, alright?" Lapis nodded, saluting him. "I've been in worse weather. I'll see you tomorrow!" She walked out the door, down the two flights of stairs, and out the school's side door.

She turned onto the town's main street, knowing that it was more risky to pass through than her normal route, but if he was right about the weather, she wanted to be out of it as soon as possible. She also knew about the alley leading to her neighborhood, and so she crossed the street there. She started down the dark alley way, seeing the light of the streetlights in her neighborhood. She slowed, an eerie feeling passing through her, hesitant now to go through it. Nonetheless, she continued straight, knowing it was just her nerves, and nothing bad happened to her before, and nothing bad would happen now.

Suddenly, she was tripped, and a scuffle of feet was heard, and she felt several hands grab her, one covering her mouth, muffling her screams. She felt a pounding wave of pain as she was punched in the temple, now unable to see. She felt herself slipping out of consciousness, and heard three different voices. All deep, masculine voices.

"Dang, this one puts up a fight," One chuckled, roughly pulling her over to the brick wall. "Yeah... No wonder she stood up to our girl. No one messes with our J." Another one said.

"Yeah, but this one's pretty. I bet she has something to give. No need to mess up something this nice," A final voice said. Lapis felt a horrible pain as she was squeezed, a frail grunt heard from her aching body. Another round of chuckles came out of them, and she felt herself being groped roughly. "Well, who wants to do the honors?" the first one asked, Lapis hearing that he was closest to her. A smallk argument broke out, but then it became strangely quiet, and Lapis heard small chuckles. Her heart began pounding fearfully as she felt her shirt being pulled off, and her shorts. She wanted to fight back, but she felt frail and weak, and could feel hot tears running down her face. She felt waves of pain and fear washing over her, and almost blacked out completely. She wanted to, but she knew if she did she would be a goner for sure.

"Aww, she's finally afraid of something after all!" One taunted. "She is a prize, look!" Another said, and the others agreed, chuckling again. "I'm going to enjoy this," Lapis felt horrified as she felt an increasing pain in her, and wanted to sob. She couldn't escape, not this time, even if she wanted to. This was one of her worst nightmares come to life.

She felt the pain waver for a bit as she felt something leave, then another pain as another entered. She prayed this would be over soon, that she would be okay, that she wouldn't die, that she wouldn't end up like one of those kids. She prayed she would get better. But most of all, she prayed someone would help her, that her dad would come and save her.

She felt a final sharp pain for a few minutes, and it left, and then she felt as if something had been taken from her. "I think we're done here, boys. She's done," She heard a backpack unzip, and then a clinking of beer bottles, and she could smell the alcohol and nicotine around her.

She heard footsteps, and then the three boys running, beer glasses shattering as they hit the pavement. She tried to open her eyes, but her energy was weak. She tried to scream, but her sweat was making her parched. Suddenly, she heard panting as footsteps walked up to her. She felt a tender, gentle, and shaky touch, and a soft gulp. "Oh my gosh..." A soft warm whisper came, sounding terrified. "Oh..." She finally recognized the voice as Steven, and inwardly sighed. She never in her life wanted him of all people to see her like this, but at the same. time, she wanted him. She used the little energy she had left to open her eyes, her vision slightly blurred.

"S-Steven," She whispered, and saw his face, which was stricken with tears, and a horrified expression on his face. "You- you're bleeding," He pointed down, his hands covered in her blood. Lapis tried to stand up, but felt a sharp pain, and slumped against the wall, freezing. Steven pulled off his jacket, gently dressing her. "It'll be okay... I'm going to help you... I'm so sorry... If I were here earlier... This wouldn't have happened," Lapis felt him slide his hands under her legs, which were covered in bruises, and pick her up. She was surprised at how strong he was for his small size, being as tall as her. He walked towards the other side of the alley, and walked as fast as he could with her.

He arrived at his house, the smallest one on the street, and burst through the door. "Dad, Dad!" Steven shouted. His dad came out of the kitchen, oven mitts on his hands. "Hey Steven! You're back from your walk early- oh!" His dad rushed over to Lapis, looking at her. "What happened?! Who is she?"

"She goes to my school, Dad. I-I think she was raped." Steven said quietly, looking at her face, her body still quivering slightly. Steven's dad quickly grabbed the keys to his van. "We've got to get her to the hospital. "Okay. Is there something we can do for her? She's bleeding pretty badly," Steven stated. Lapis looked away over Steven's shoulder. "I'll get a towel. Just take her in the van!" His dad said. Steven carried her to his dad's van, opening the door. "You think you can climb in?" He asked. Lapis slid out of his hands, and having him balance her, and she let out a yelp, another shot of pain sweeping though her. She felt a hand slide around her body, and Steven climbed in, pulling her on his lap.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked quietly. Lapis let out a breath. "Lapis," She softly said. Steven grinned at her. "Lapis... Nice to know your name now. You know mine, obviously." She nodded, and Steven's dad went into the car with them. "Alright, sweetie. It'll all be okay, okay?" Lapis nodded once more, leaning up against Steven slightly. "I'm so sorry that it happened to you... It wasn't right," Greg gripped the steering wheel angrily as he turned onto the main street. "Whoever did that needs to pay. No one should have to go through this. No one should witness it, either." He turned into the parking lot of the hospital, and Steven got out, carrying Lapis into the emergency room.

The receptionist looked at Lapis in Steven's arms, and widened her eyes. "Um..."

"She's been raped," Steven stated. "Okay... Well follow that nurse. She has a wheelchair for you if you want, hon," She spoke to Lapis. "You can go with her if you want, but she might want to have it be private," She spoke to Steven. He nodded gratefully as he helped Lapis into the wheelchair. "Do you want me to come?" He asked her. She stared up at him. "I guess if you want to, don't let me stop you."

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable," he spoke. She thought for a moment. "Well, I'm pretty sure you don't want to see it," She blushed. "Just wait here. I'll be out in a bit,"

Two hours.

The doctor said she had to have surgery, as she had torn tissue, and it could possibly gain an infection. So Steven asked his father to stay, wanting to make sure she was completely fine before he left. The hospital offered overnight stay, and so he let Steven stay over night.

They told Steven, who nearly fell asleep in the waiting room, that she was out of surgery and was in her room. They gave him the room number, and he eagerly went to see her.

She lied in bed, still asleep. Steven noted how peaceful she looked, but he knew better, that she was probably scared, and in a lot of pain. He laid in the bed next to hers that the staff had set up for him, and simply gazed at her, remembering how she looked without all the bruises, realizing she was extremely pretty. He blushed at that sudden thought, thinking about how he had gotten more personal with this girl he had only seen in the halls. He remembered she painted, and had peeked at her in the art room after school occasionally.

Soon, his thoughts slowed, and he too slipped into slumber.

Lapis woke up, squinting at the bright light of the hospital. She looked around, realizing she was in a really nice room, and froze as she saw Steven was in a bed, peacefully snoozing across the room. She blinked, curious as to why he was still here.

A nurse suddenly opened the door, grinning at Lapis. "Good morning! You seem to be doing a lot better!" she walked towards her bed, setting a tray of food on it. Lapis stared at the food distastefully. "Your boyfriend was worried about you. We kept reassuring him you were okay," Lapis widened her eyes. "Oh... He's not my boyfriend. He's just... A friend." She blushed as it rolled off her tongue. The nurse smiled at her again. "Oh, well you must be really good friends," The nurse told her. "The doctor will be coming in half an hour to check on you and a therapist is coming in a bit. We've contacted your parents and your school, telling them you were here and wouldn't be there today." Lapis nodded. "Okay..." Lapis picked up a fork, poking the scrambled eggs on her tray. "You need anything?" The nurse asked.

"Do you have any pretzels? And a water bottle?" Lapis asked. "I don't really like eggs." She nodded as she walked out.

Lapis glanced back over at Steven, touched he stayed with her during the night. She glanced back at her tray, picking up her fork and throwing it at Steven, hitting his nose. He sat up, looking over at her. "Hi Lapis," He said, rubbing his nose. "Hi. You didn't have to stay, you missed school. It's nine o'clock in the morning. Don't worry about me," She looked away. Steven slid out of his bed, walking to hers. He motioned for her to scoot over, and she did, wincing. "Ow, what did they do?!" She clenched her teeth. Steven climbed up with her. "They put thirty stitches down there." He informed her. Lapis groaned, falling back. "I'm not getting better, am I?" she covered her face.

Steven leaned back as well. "I'm surprised you aren't scared, or losing it," He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, she burst into tears. "I'm not okay, Steven! I'm broken! I'm no longer a virgin, thanks to that! I'm hurt, I'm terrified, and I think that-" Steven shushed her, embracing her tightly, placing his hand on her head, which landed on his shoulder softly, sobbing into his shoulder. "Lapis... I want to help you. I don't want you to go through this alone. You didn't do anything wrong. I want you to go back to normal. I want to help deal with this. I know it's going to be hard, but I want to go through it with you." Lapis looked up at him, sniffling. "My life is messed up, Steven. I doubt you can help me."

Steven swung his leg over her, making her widen her eyes, terrified. "No! No, it's okay. I'm not hurting you," He said softly. "I don't plan on hurting you either. I just plan on talking to you, okay? So... Tell me everything bugging you. I'll listen, okay?"

Lapis slowed her breathing, staring into his warm brown eyes. "Okay... Well, I'm afraid of the future. With my love life... Um... This is awkward, telling you, but..." Steven absentmindedly grabbed her hand, Lapis taking notice, but not drawing attention to it. "Go on," He encouraged.

"What if this prevents me from having kids? What if my husband doesn't like that I'm not a virgin? What will I tell him then? What if..." She gulped. "What if I got pregnant last night? What am I supposed to do with it?" Steven moved his hands to her shoulders. "Lapis. The doctors told me that when you heal, you'll be fine. And you didn't get pregnant. They told me that too... They thought I was your boyfriend," He shrugged. "That's how they let me stay. Anyway, as for you no longer being a virgin..." He took her hands. "If your boyfriend or husband doesn't like that, then you Shouldn't be with him. He should love you anyway. I know if my girlfriend had been through what you have been through, then... I would probably love her more. She went through something tragic, and in my eyes... She's strong. She's brave. I would want to love her more to make up for her hurt, because I would want to hunt down and kill the person who did that to her, and send him to Hell while I'm at it. Because I want to see her happy... I want to make her happy. I don't want to see anyone cause her pain." Lapis gazed into his eyes, an awestruck look on her face, along with a slight blush. Steven let go of her hands, rubbing his neck. "Uh, I said too much."

"No... Could you stay with me during this?" Lapis asked. "I mean, during the exam, thing. And... Stay on this side, will ya?" She scowled, blushing. He nodded, sitting beside her. "Sure." For the first time, he saw her smile at him. He couldn't help but smile back, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Steven and Lapis watched the news, bored out of their minds as they sat in her bed, waiting for the doctor, who was fifteen minutes late. "What is taking him?" Lapis asked, crossing her arms. "I just want to get this over with." Steven nodded. "Me too."

Lapis raised an eyebrow at him. "You too? What do you mean? You're not the one who needs to be examined."

"I know. But you look like you're dreading it. So I want it over too. " Steven said. Lapis stared down. "I'm scared," She confessed. Steven took her hand, squeezing it. "You'll be fine. I'll be with you too, the whole way. I promise. It's the least I can do."

Yesterday Lapis may have thought he was being creepy, and too nice. But today, she wanted to cling to that boy for dear life. So she did. She hugged onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulders. Steven glanced down at her, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Lapis?" A doctor walked in. "Wow, you're looking a lot better!" He smiled warmly at her. She gripped Steven tighter. "Hi," Steven replied. "I think she's a bit quieter today," Steven added, peeking at her, who looked at him nervously. "Well, let me take a look, Lapis. I need to see how it's starting to heal." Lapis turned to Steven, who nodded. Reluctantly, she opened up to the doctor, hugging onto Steven the whole time. "It hurts," She whimpered to him, and he shushed her as he wrapped an arm around her warm body.

"Well, everything looks good! You heal fast," The doctor nodded. "You've got a loyal boyfriend there," The doctor said, walking out. Lapis turned to Steven, both of their faces reddened now. "Heh," Steven chuckled. Lapis smirked at him. "Well, you're pretty convincing."

"I'm convincing? You were hugging onto me!" He playfully stated, making Lapis flush harder.

"Maybe I like hugging onto you," She said back, both of them growing serious and wide eyed at her statement.

Lapis cleared her throat, looking away. "Uh... I mean..."

"No... I can forget that... If you want me to," Steven stared away. Lapis nodded. "Well... Um... Lapis? Do you need someone to talk to still?" He smiled at her.

Lapis turned back to him. "Well... I don't want to go back to school. I know the boys who..." She cleared her throat again. "They're there. I know because they were talking about Jasper. You know her, right?" Steven nodded.

"Stay with me at school then. I won't let anyone near you. You can even go home with me, it'll be safer. Like I said before, I'll keep you safe," He nodded.

"Steven..." Lapis started. "Why are you being this nice to me? I haven't talked or been nice to you... Ever."

"Um..." He blushed. "Don't think me differently, but... I've always thought you were really pretty. And then... This happened. I just wanted to help you, not just because I'm trying to be good... Which I am!" He added quickly. "It's just, I wanted to get to know you better. You're really quiet, and I wanted to get below that shell of yours. I don't know if it makes sense," he sighed. It's messed up, my thoughts."

Lapis sighed. "Well, since you're being honest... I should tell you, coincidentally, that I've always admired you. You're just so happy and comfortable with everyone. And me? I'm the opposite. But I wanted to know you too. And you're right about my shell... No one gets in. I told myself I wouldn't have friends or fall in love... Since I have bigger things to focus on. But... Now? I can't trust anyone, it feels like. Except you. I know, I sound really cheesy, but I do. I don't want my parents, I don't want my very few friends, I want you. I want you with me. I want..." She huffed at a loss for words, and looked in his face.

"Makes sense to me," Steven smiled, shrugging.

Lapis grinned back at him, grateful. "Hey, want to sleep in my bed?" I'm tired..." she sleepily blinked at him. Steven looked at her incredulously. "We woke up two hours ago!"

"I had a rough sleep last night. Besides, we have a day off from school. Nap with me, please?" Steven nodded, giving in. Lapis wrapped her arms around his waist, slightly lovingly. His eyes widened, then held her close, dozing off with her.

Lapis accepted the fact she now had a crush on this sweet boy, and showed in her socially awkward ways. Steven, on the other hand, wondered why she was being like this. He looked at her, she had her head on his chest, her blue and brown hair splayed out. She sighed peacefully, and Steven grinned, and reluctantly, he pressed his lips softly and slowly to her crown, holding her there for a while.

Both had been sleeping for the past two hours, and Steven woke up, finding Lapis beside him once more, facing the other side of the bed, a light snore coming from her. He poked her gently, a slight groan coming from her. "Hey Lapis," Steven said. She rolled over to him, opening her eyes, smiling at him. "Oh, it's you. Thought you were a doctor for a moment. Where's your dad?" She sat up, looking at him.

"He said I could stay with you until you're better. But if you want me to leave, I can," He added. "No, no. I want you here. Please stay," Lapis grabbed his hands, pleading. "Then why do you keep asking me why I'm here?" Steven demanded. Lapis sat up straighter, her face blanched. "Um..."

Suddenly, the doctor walked in. "Hey Lapis, you should be discharged in a couple of days, by the looks of it. Also, your therapist called, she said she wasn't available today. And one more thing; your parents called, and they said they would be in tomorrow. They're busy, they didn't say why. Are you feeling okay?" He checked up.

Lapis bunched the blanket. "Huh? Yeah," She glanced over at Steven. "Just a little... Freaked out." The doctor smiled, nodding in sympathy. "Yes, that's understandable. And you, young man, are you staying with her another night?" Steven nodded, Lapis barely opening her mouth. "Yeah, I'll stay with her another night."

"Okay, well, do you need to call your parents?" He asked Steven. He nodded, sliding out of her bed. "Yeah, I need to call my dad," Lapis watched as both the doctor and Steven walked out of the room, leaving her and her thoughts.

I bet she has something to give.

Who wants to do the honors?

Aww, she's finally afraid of something after all!

Lapis replayed these memories in her mind, cowering from nothing. She burst into tears, recalling her abuse. No one got seriously hurt from bullying.

Except her.

She had spoken too soon on the matter. As she sat there in the hospital bed, she looked at her arms and legs, which were covered in bruises and dirt still. Lapis felt disgusting, and stood up, walking to the bathroom, deciding that a shower would rinse her thoughts away. She peeled off her gown, letting it fall on the floor, and she took in the sight of her bare body, gasping at how fragile she looked. As her eyes moved lower, she saw how purple it was, and looked at her face, which had fresh bruises on her cheeks and temples. She looked away, blinking away the tears she had.

She stepped into the shower, turning in the hot water, and felt the hot beads hit her, a stinging but soothing feeling. She picked up soap, and lathered it in her hands, and massaged it in her hair. She rinsed it, and put some on her body, scrubbing it harder, hoping it would make her purer. She knew she couldn't escape reality, though. She wasn't clean anymore. She splashed water on her face, trying to take away her memory for the time. She finally turned the water off, sinking against the wall, listening to the drips of water. She glanced at the drain, seeing how dirty the water actually was. She finally pulled herself up, picking up a towel, facing towards the shower.

However, she heard a door open, and Steven stood there, frozen, and eyes wide. "Lapis!" Lapis turned around quickly, covering her chest with the towel and water droplets flying off of the ends of her hair. She blushed furiously at him as she angrily shouted, "Get out!" Steven obliged, rushing out as quickly as he could.

Lapis sighed, panting quickly. She looked for another robe. She cursed under her breath as she didn't find one. So she wrapped the towel around her torso, tucking it to where it wouldn't come undone. She walked out of the bathroom, seeing Steven sitting on her bed. She grew angry once more, but kept her voice calm. "Why were you in the bathroom? I had the door closed for a reason."

Steven's face was beet red as he looked up at her. "I didn't mean to, I swear. If it makes you feel any better I only saw your b-"

"Steven!" She squeaked, staring at him aghast and covering her chest tightly. Steven sat back nervously. "No! I meant the other-"

"No! Just stop." Lapis groaned, a bright red glow on her face. "I didn't need to know what you saw. Just help me get another gown. I'm not wearing the same one again." Steven nodded, leaving the room. Lapis sat on the bed, kicking her feet lightly. She ran her fingers through her damp hair, locks of it falling in her face. She groaned deciding it was getting too long again. She wrung it out anyway, and looked at her legs, noticing the hair growing on them. She sighed, not wanting to deal with it.

Steven finally walked back in, carrying another gown. "Here, I asked for one. They apologized for not having another one." Lapis grabbed it, and stared at him. "Thanks." He nodded, smiling at her for a few moments, before Lapis raised her eyebrows, and Steven getting the memo, turning around. "You know," Lapis started, standing up as she dropped the towel, letting the cool air hit her body. "You didn't act like I thought you would. Most boys would fawn over a girl's bare behind," Steven blushed at her statement, and barely uttered out his next sentence. "That doesn't mean I didn't like it." Lapis froze, pulling her gown over her head once more. "You... What?" She walked to him. "You can turn around now." Steven did, relieved to see her clothed. "What I mean is I liked what I saw. But you know, women are people too. That's what my dad taught me. He basically means we're equal. I don't need to look at you the way those quote on quote 'other guys' look at you. When I see you, I think you're brave and you're smart."

Lapis froze again, staring into his eyes. "Y-you think I'm brave? And smart?" Steven nodded. "Of course," He shyly whispered. "You're also..." He flushed lightly. "Beautiful," Lapis felt her heart flutter slightly, and she smiled at him. "Thank you..." She whispered back. She walked back in the bathroom. "I need your help though. You up to it?" Steven shifted over in her bed, allowing her to have room when she got back in. "Sure. What do you need?" He asked. Lapis walked back out of the bathroom, a pair of scissors and a comb in her hands. Steven looked at her curiously.

"My hair's too long. Cut it. Just here, okay? I can layer it later, I just need it short." She sat in front of him, touching a little below the middle of her neck. Steven gulped, holding the scissors carefully. "But Lapis, I've never actually cut hair before."

"I don't care. I do it all the time. Just do it, I won't care how it looks, my hair grows back quickly. I don't feel up to it." She tilted her head forward. Steven shook nervously. "Seriously Lapis, I don't know what I'm doing," Lapis sighed as she motioned for the scissors, and Steven placed them in her hands. She slid her fingers in the holes, and reached back, grabbing a section of hair in the center, and cut off a couple of inches, showing him the hair in her hands. "There. Now do the rest like it." Steven nodded, gulping as he combed her hair, trimming it to the length she set.

"You do this often?" Steven asked, brushing the wet trimmed hair off his lap. "Yeah. I think you're doing well," Lapis stated. "Now just angle it as you cut towards the front," Steven sat there, unsure of what she meant. She groaned, motioning for the scissors again. "You're killing me, Steven. Like this," She picked up the comb, trimming the right side of her hair at a slanted angle. Steven watched as the hair slowly fell away, revealing some of her neck, and the bruises on it. "Okay, now I'll turn for the left side, okay? Just like I did," She shifted over, allowing Steven to begin. "Your hair's short, now." He pointed out. Lapis didn't respond, staring down at her lap. "But it looks good!" Steven nervously added, clipping the strands. Lapis glanced over at him, a smirk on her face.

"Okay, I need a mirror," Lapis stood up slowly, walking towards the bathroom. She smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Not bad, Steven. Not bad at all," Steven walked in with her, staring at her face. "Yeah," He chuckled nervously.

She turned towards him. "Now do my fringe." She closed her eyes as she motioned. "Just a trim. I like them longer." Steven did as she said, trimming them, a concentrated look on his face. He noticed how relaxed she was as he was doing it, and finished, throwing the clippings in the trash beside him. "And..." Steven brushed her face lightly, making her giggle lightly. "Your hands are so soft," Her eyes remained closed. Steven brushed his hands over the trashcan again, and he glanced back in her face. He realized how close he was to her, feeling her warm breath gently tickling his skin. "Can I open my eyes? Or is there still some on my face?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Steven hesitated, then spoke. "Yeah, there is," He leaned in closer, pressing his lips to her cheek. Lapis opened her eyes, wide but starry. "Steven?" She asked, and Steven jumped away. "Oh, sorry. I-"

Lapis stood there, and then took the scissors from his hands, setting them on the sink. "Thanks again," She turned to the mirror again, turning her head, making sure they were equal length, she nodded, pleased with it, and ruffled it again. "We should clean my bed," She suggested. "Yeah," Steven walked out of the bathroom with her, and Steven brushed the remainder of her hair into the trash.

They climbed onto the bed again, leaning back comfortably. Lapis turned on the TV, holding the remote. "What do you want to watch?" She asked. Steven shrugged. "I don't care."

"Aren't you into those anime cartoons?" Lapis asked, turning to him. He nodded slightly. "Yeah, but it's your room. Watch what you want to,"

"Okay then," She pressed a button, and Steven stared in awe at the screen as an anime came on. "I want to watch one of these. Now tell me what's going on," Lapis glanced over at Steven, smirking at the way he joyfully looked at the screen. He leaned back, and began talking excitedly about it. Lapis tried to keep up with his words, but he was getting very detailed in his descriptions, and so she just nodded, smiling at him every once in a while. She was thinking about how he had kissed her when he was brushing the hair off of her face. She was definitely surprised, but she felt a thrill when he did that. She secretly wanted him to do it again. But now, with him enthralled in his anime, she decided not to talk about it, waiting to do it for later.

So Lapis sat back for another hour, and then Steven groaned as a different cartoon came on. "Aw man! The original was better, not this reprised junk!" Lapis chuckled, changing it to a music again, turning her head, making sure they were equal length, she nodded, pleased with it, and ruffled it again. "We should clean my bed," She suggested. "Yeah," Steven walked out of the bathroom with her, and Steven brushed the remainder of her hair into the trash.

They climbed onto the bed again, leaning back comfortably. Lapis turned on the TV, holding the remote. "What do you want to watch?" She asked. Steven shrugged. "I don't care."

"Aren't you into those anime cartoons?" Lapis asked, turning to him. He nodded slightly. "Yeah, but it's your room. Watch what you want to,"

"Okay then," She pressed a button, and Steven stared in awe at the screen as an anime came on. "I want to watch one of these. Now tell me what's going on," Lapis glanced over at Steven, smirking at the way he joyfully looked at the screen. He leaned back, and began talking excitedly about it. Lapis tried to keep up with his words, but he was getting very detailed in his descriptions, and so she just nodded, smiling at him every once in a while. She was thinking about how he had kissed her when he was brushing the hair off of her face. She was definitely surprised, but she felt a thrill when he did that. She secretly wanted him to do it again. But now, with him enthralled in his anime, she decided not to talk about it, waiting to do it for later.

So Lapis sat back for another hour, and then Steven groaned as a different cartoon came on. "Aw man! The original was better, not this reprised junk!" Lapis chuckled, changing it to a music again, turning her head, making sure they were equal length, she nodded, pleased with it, and ruffled it again. "We should clean my bed," She suggested. "Yeah," Steven walked out of the bathroom with her, and Steven brushed the remainder of her hair into the trash.

They climbed onto the bed again, leaning back comfortably. Lapis turned on the TV, holding the remote. "What do you want to watch?" She asked. Steven shrugged. "I don't care."

"Aren't you into those anime cartoons?" Lapis asked, turning to him. He nodded slightly. "Yeah, but it's your room. Watch what you want to,"

"Okay then," She pressed a button, and Steven stared in awe at the screen as an anime came on. "I want to watch one of these. Now tell me what's going on," Lapis glanced over at Steven, smirking at the way he joyfully looked at the screen. He leaned back, and began talking excitedly about it. Lapis tried to keep up with his words, but he was getting very detailed in his descriptions, and so she just nodded, smiling at him every once in a while. She was thinking about how he had kissed her when he was brushing the hair off of her face. She was definitely surprised, but she felt a thrill when he did that. She secretly wanted him to do it again. But now, with him enthralled in his anime, she decided not to talk about it, waiting to do it for later.

So Lapis sat back for another hour, and then Steven groaned as a different cartoon came on. "Aw man! The original was better, not this reprised junk!" Lapis chuckled, changing it to a music channel, and looked at him. "Hey, Steven," She blushed. He turned to her, a casual smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you kiss me earlier?" She asked sweetly, smirking. Steven paled. "Uh... You... Um... Did you like it?" He asked, apologetically shrugging.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you kissed me," She crossed her arms. Steven took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly.

"I like you. I think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met," he twiddled his thumbs, and Lapis stared at him, a faint pink blush painting her face. "You're just so pretty, and funny, and cool, and smart, and brave, and... You're kind," He admitted. "I always admired you. And I know I've told you before that you're some of those things, but this time I mean it, not that I didn't before, but... I take it more seriously this time."

Lapis and Steven sat there, staring at each other, both silent, and the TV was now playing a MCR song, the piano playing the first few chords. Lapis leaned in, grinning. "Yeah, and I like you too. Not just as a friend. I think you're sweet. I think..." She touched his cheek. "I should show you more that I can do,"

They stared into each other's eyes, and Lapis wondered about romance, if this was how it was supposed to feel. She read about it, and wanted that kind of love. She was surprised at how different this felt from yesterday, when she was abused. No, Steven had been gentle this whole time. In fact, only yesterday they were friends, maybe not even that. She trusted him completely now, and she wanted to be closer to him.

Steven, on the other hand, was surprised about this. He knew about different acts of romance, as Connie was very flirtatious with him, for some odd reason. However, with Lapis, this was different. She was the quiet girl, the cute girl, the mysterious girl. He didn't want to find her like he did yesterday, but he did. Maybe it was for a reason. He felt like he had to protect her. Come to think of it, if she'd been any other girl, he probably would've just taken her to the hospital, and not stay with her. But she seemed different. She was different. He was attracted to her for some reason, and was succeeding in getting to know one of the most mysterious girls in his school.

Lapis suddenly blushed, realizing she had stared into his eyes for a while. Steven grinned, and blushed as well. "So did you like it or not?"

"Yes," She replied quietly, then, slowly, Lapis gently sang a few verses from the song.

"Do or die, you'll never make me,

Because the world will never take my heart,

Go and try, you'll never break me,

We want it all, we want to play this part,

I won't explain, or say I'm sorry,

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar,

Give a cheer for all the broken,

Listen here, because it's who we are,"

Steven smiled, wrapping his arms around her softly. "You like that song?" Lapis nodded. "Yeah... I'm not really into that type of music, but I like that album." She smiled back. "Nice," Steven replied, laying back in bed with her, smelling her fresh scent, loving it.

"Hey Lapis?" Steven asked as Lapis traced circles on his shoulder. "I hope I didn't make things awkward between us... I just," Lapis chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Not at all. I liked it a lot..." She said. He blushed, making her beam at him, a small flush on her face as well.

It was six o'clock, and Lapis decided that she was well enough to go to the cafeteria. Steven accompanied her, the two chatting the whole way, slowly learning more about each other. When they got down there, they each got trays full of spaghetti, and a water bottle.

When they sat down, Lapis began twirling hers on a fork, and slurping it up, making Steven chuckle. "I'm hungry! What do you expect?" Lapis asked, mouth muffled due to her spaghetti. She gulped it down with a swig of water. Steven shrugged, taking a bite of his meal. "I thought you ate breakfast."

"Nah, the nurse forgot my pretzels. I don't eat eggs." Lapis twirled her fork again, twisting the noodles in knots. Steven made a mental note of that, and nodded. "Anyway, this is really good," She noted. She had cleared her tray fairly quickly, due to the small portions served. Steven gawked at her. "Oh... You want the rest of mine? I had a snack earlier, when you were in the shower..." Both of their faces reddened at the memory, and Lapis slid his tray towards her. She shoveled the rest in her mouth, Steven slightly disturbed at her table manners. She finished, picking up a napkin and wiping her face clean. "Okay, I'm done. Want to go back to my room?" Lapis offered.

"I have a better idea. Come on," Steven said, taking her hand and dragging her.

Steven led her down a flight of stairs, and then turned, opening a door, leading her to an outdoor roof garden. Lapis gasped. There were several trees, a stone path with wooden benches alongside it, and a fountain lit with changing colors in the center. "Steven! How'd you know this was here?!" She excitedly said. He shrugged, a smug feeling inside of him. "I looked at a map. And you want to see the fountain?" She grinned at him, nodding.

The two walked along the cool stone path, a gentle breeze pushing their hair around. They stood under a clear, starry sky, holding hands as they watched the fountain fade colors. Lapis found herself moving closer to Steven as her heart beat faster, and she surprised herself by resting her head against his shoulder. Steven gazed down at her soft head, feeling her warm breath gently grazing his shirt sleeve, noticing how content she was.

Lapis barely knew where her courage was coming from as she wrapped her other arm around, shifting in front of him. She stared into his warm brown eyes, her hazel ones containing a thousand words for him. She pressed closer to him, Steven peering at her.

"Steven... Thank you for being with me. You... You're just too wonderful. I don't know if I'd be here without you," She whispered, beaming up at him.

"W-what do you mean?" Steven asked, his heartbeat quickening.

"I mean... I... Steven," She sighed, moving her hands to his neck, comfortably leaving them there. "I think," She smirked, leaning in closer, Steven's eyes closing slightly. "We should be more than friends, If you want to try." She finally closed the gap between them, pressing her lips gently to his, Steven cradling her back gently. She slowly pressed harder, feeling a rush of adrenaline and happiness. She felt like this was right.

Steven had wanted this moment to happen for a while now, and he had gotten it. He wanted to be more than friends with this girl in front of him, and she had formally told him that. He felt like she was his now.

They released, ending their first kiss, and pressed their foreheads together, each breathing deeply, and light chuckles escaping them as they held each other close. Lapis glanced up at him, trying to fight back a smile, but failed. "We should do that again sometime," He laughed again, tilting her chin up to his again. "How about now?" Lapis laughed as they pressed their lips together again, Steven sliding his hands to her hips. She released, looking at him curiously. He motioned for her to jump, and she obeyed, Steven sweeping her off her feet. Lapis grinned, enjoying his hold again.

He carried her back to her room, putting her on her bed, where she gazed into his eyes, full of happiness. She patted the spot beside her, and he climbed in, wrapping an arm around her. "Are we taking this too fast?" Steven asked, staring into her eyes again. Lapis blinked slowly. "My life turned bad too fast. Having this fast is a nicer change of pace," She played with the curls on his head. "Besides, we were strangers yesterday and you've seen me naked twice. Both accidental." She shrugged, blushing. "Don't think you can go quicker than that. Though some people will disagree with me on that."

"Lapis..." Steven started. "Yeah?" She propped her head on her hand, looking intently at him. "I'm not saying I want to do this, but do you think you're alright with..." He cleared his throat, glancing down her body. Lapis narrowed her eyes. "Steven, this is kinda personal..."

"It's your body," He pointed out. "And besides, I said I'm not going to. I'd rather be a virgin for a while."

Lapis grew quiet, then motioned him closer. "Okay, you want to know? Well... I want to make sure it's good. I want someone who will love me for my flaws... And if I tell them what happened... I don't want them to pity me. I want them to tell me it doesn't matter, but that they care. I want to trust them completely. I want to let them know I want to be loved, and I want to love them back. I feel like that's why I want to wait for marriage, because then I'll have someone who'll love me for the rest of my life." She glanced away. "I wonder if he's out there, Steven. I wonder if he will do those things. I don't even know if there is a guy now," She sighed.

Steven grasped her hand gently. "Well... You have me now. And... For what it's worth... If we did do it... It doesn't matter to me what happened. It wasn't your fault. And if a guy can't see you like that... He's wrong for you." Lapis gave him a tiny grateful smile, secretly growing more attracted to him. "Thanks," She whispered, pressing up to his body again.

Steven looked down at her, seeing a more gentler side to her. She had warmed up to him, almost fully, and he had felt like he had done it, making her come out of her shell with him. So he held her, feeling the warm glow radiating off her body.

Lapis felt safe for once in what felt like the past few days, clinging to him. Her walls had been pushed down by him, and she allowed him to. She wanted him to, and craved more of him. He was younger than her, no doubt, but he was much more mature than she would expect. She wanted him to comfort her more, because he made everything right. She never wanted to leave him, his warm embrace, and the caring nature of him was more than enough for her.

"Well... Steven..." Lapis whispered. He opened his eyes, peering into hers again.

"I trust you." The edges of her lips curled up slightly, and pressed against his, Steven holding her tighter, both of their hearts surging with happiness and love for each other. Steven smiled as he rolled on his back, pulling her onto him, both kissing passionately.

Suddenly, a nurse walked in, then yelped at the scene. "Oh my!"

Lapis jumped off of Steven, and both sat up quickly, blushing as they stared at the nurse.

"Er, Lapis? You are cleared to leave tomorrow afternoon. Also, a man named Greg Universe will be taking you home, okay?" She said, staring strangely at Lapis, who nodded quickly. "Okay," She said, glancing at Steven, who shrugged.

"Good. Have a nice night! " the nurse smiled, gave a small wave, and headed out the door. Before she left, though, she hit the dimmer, making the lights go down low. Lapis and Steven incredulously stared at the nurse as she closed the door.

"I think she got the wrong idea," Lapis whispered, sliding under the sheets. Steven chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. Well, I'm going to go in my bed now," Steven began to climb out of her bed, Lapis grabbing his shirt, tugging it. "No... I want you to sleep with me tonight, if you don't mind..." She whispered, flushing. Steven turned back, a small smile on his face, and moved under the covers with her. She held onto him once more, and smiled as she sighed softly. "Thanks, Steven. And... You know what?" He gazed down at her.

"I think I like being more than friends," She chuckled, wrapping her hands around his neck. Steven felt a hot red sensation on his face, and he whispered softly to her, "Me too... It's a nice thing... And Lapis?"

Lapis gazed up at him. "Yeah?"

"Is it too early to say I love you?"

Lapis' eyes widened, and she blushed, grinning at him. "I guess not," She grinned, letting Steven run his hands through her hair, ruffling it gently. They soon fell asleep, both of their bodies interlocked with each other.

When Lapis woke up, she was surprised to see Steven next to her, his head on her chest, a slight moan every time he exhaled. His hand was also on her chest, over her heart, to be exact. She grinned, moving his hand to her mouth, kissing it softly, waking him up. "Hey," She whispered. "You like to be on me, huh?" She smirked, making him blush. "Don't answer that, please," She sat up, stretching. Steven rested his head on her lap, making Lapis wince slightly. Steven jumped at her movement, moving back to her side. "Sorry."

Lapis relaxed, pulling him back onto her lap. "No... I was being sensitive that time. Just stay there if you want to," she twirled his curls, Steven staring up into her face. He admired how her grin made her eyes squint slightly. From this angle, the light hit her, making her the only thing he could see clearly in the room. Her hair fell in front of her face, curtaining it from everyone and everything else but under her. He felt relaxed with her fingers in his hair, slowly moving and playing with them.

She was leaning closer to him, and Steven chuckled as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm going home today," She said, Steven sitting up. "With me!" He pulled her onto his lap, Lapis chuckling.

"But Lapis, you're going to have to go back to school..." Steven stated. Lapis paled, holding him close. "No. I'm not going. What if it happens again?!"

"Well... I'll be there with you in and out of school, so it'll be okay," Steven tried to state with assuredness, but he wasn't sure at all. "If not, we can always find a way. Well, that and your parents could figure out a way," Lapis groaned, planting her face into his shoulder.

"No, Steven. My parents are strict. You don't understand. They have limits on stuff, like curfew at ten, no boys, at all, and do well in school. The only reason I get away with some things is because they're gone, or I forgot my phone," Steven's eyes widened. "So wait... They don't approve of boys? Then why are you with me?"

"Because I trust you! I don't want those other guys... I like you. Besides, if they don't approve, I'll make them." Lapis looked him intently in the eyes. "If I trust you after what happened, they'll have to trust me on my choice of boys. I know you're good, Steven. " Lapis pressed her lips to his cheek, and Steven felt his heart start racing as a couple walked into the room.

The couple looked at the bed, and both of them locked a death stare at Steven, who paled, stiffening. Lapis let go of Steven, smiling at him, then stopping when she noticed his gaze wasn't on her. "Steven? Are you okay..?" She turned to face where he looked, and nearly jumped. "Mom?! Dad?!" She shouted.

"Lapis Lazuli, what are you doing with a boy?" Her father asked in a low voice.

"And why were you kissing him?" Her mother asked, squinting at her. "You know our rules, Lapis."

"Mom, Dad, I know the rules. But Steven isn't like those other boys! He's kind! He's considerate!" She moved in front of him, Steven watching the argument unfurl before him.

"Well, it still doesn't excuse the fact he's a boy! You know very well what their intentions are!" Her mom walked closer to her, Steven now blushing furiously as Lapis glared back at him curiously.

"Not him!" Lapis whipped around to her mother. "His intention is to help me get back together after what happened two nights ago! If he wasn't there I could've died. Died, Mom! And even if he was like other boys, then maybe I would consider breaking this rule more often! Because I love him! And if his intent is what you're talking about, he's had a lot of self control about it, because I've been naked twice in front of him!" She widened her eyes as both she and Steven flushed deeply at her statement. Her parents glared angrily at Lapis.

"What?! He's seen you what?! Maybe that's why that happened! You were just flaunting your body around!" Her father yelled at her. "You sl-!"

"Hey! Don't call her that! It wasn't her fault!" Steven spoke up, all eyes on him. He glanced at Lapis, who gazed at him, tears in her fearful eyes. "Both of them were accidental, and the first time is when I found her like that! And by the looks of it, you're abusive parents! She looks used to being neglected! No wonder she's so afraid of you! No wonder she wants to be with me!"

The room fell silent as Steven finished, frozen and lost in thought. After a few seconds, Lapis crawled back over to Steven, feeling his warm embrace wrap around her body. She sighed, letting a few tears seep into his shirt. He rubbed her back gently, making her cling to him more. Her parents sighed, looking at each other. "Lapis... We're sorry. We just prefer if you weren't with him. We'd be a lot more comfortable with the though -"

"No, Steven's right. It wasn't my fault. And also... In case you haven't noticed, he's been with me ever since this happened, unlike you! Just let me be with him! Please! I trust him so much, with my life and everything else! In fact, I owe him my life!" She shouted at them.

Her parents stared, infuriated with her. "We'll see you at home. The hospital told us you were being escorted home later by someone else. We'll discuss this then," Her mother snarled, both parents storming out of the room.

Steven moved to Lapis again, holding her as she sobbed onto his shoulder. He stroked her back lovingly, patting it gently occasionally. "I didn't think they would do that... They usually aren't like this," Lapis hiccuped. Steven kissed her temple, Lapis slowly calming down. "Well... It'll be okay, I swear. And... Do you trust me that much?" He asked, slightly surprised. She nodded. "More than anything. I would do anything for you. "

Steven widened his eyes, feeling greatly honored as he grinned into her bob. He felt like he accomplished something amazing, and heard her sniffle into his shirt. "You shouldn't have told them about you being naked, you know," Lapis pushed him back, Staring at him. "Yes, I did. I don't like people looking at me at all. So if let you do that, even slightly, you've got to know I put almost my complete trust in you."

Steven widened his eyes further. "W-well how about completely?"

Lapis stared into his eyes, her reddened ones full of admiration for him. "That's special. And... The person has to know what I've been through. And be by my side through it all. I only let one person have my trust like that." She whispered quietly and shyly, "And it's you." a soft sigh escaped her as he wrapped his arms around her.

He pushed back, a smile on his face. "I'm honored, Lapis. But my dad will be here in a bit. We should get you into normal clothes," He slid off the bed, walking over to his bed, still unmade from yesterday, and pulled out a backpack. Lapis hopped out of her own bed, walking to him.

"Hmm... Aha! Here's your clothes, I told my dad where it happened and he found your stuff. He washed your clothes as well, and when I went downstairs yesterday, I found he gave me my old backpack, and it's full with your clothes and another pair of mine. Well... I didn't look through them, but my dad said they're all there! Some a little more beat up than others..." He pulled out some of her clothes, handing them to her. She sighed, relieved she wouldn't have to go to her house to get her clothes again. She smiled gratefully at Steven. "Thanks! Oh..." She frowned, looking through her small stack. He stared at her curiously. "My quartz necklace... It was my favorite. It's not here," she walked over towards a corner, sitting down. Steven set his stuff aside, moving over to her. "Hey... I'll look for it, I'm sure its somewhere," Lapis shrugged. "Thanks, but I'm sure it's lost at this point. Figures," She glanced at him, a sly smirk on her face. "Hey... Could you help me again?"

"If it's your hair again, no. I like it longer, and I'll just ruin it," Steven sighed. "No, no. It's a little more... Personal." He gazed at her curiously, and she held up an article of clothing, smirking. Steven blushed as he got the memo.

"Oh... That's what you meant..." She nodded, standing up. "You know, I shouldn't be doing this. I mean... I saw your parents! They hate me! Imagine telling them that I helped you dress! They'd murder me!" Lapis took his hands, pulling him up with her. "Well... It isn't doing any damage. And besides, I trust you, remember?" She pointed to her head, turning around. "Now..." She felt her face redden, knowing that she was taking this a bit far, but felt like she needed to. She also still felt a little uncomfortable letting Steven see her.

"I'm just going to warn you, I'm not wearing anything under this gown. So don't look at any part of me that might arouse you," She said, half jokingly. Steven reddened his face. "Couldn't you just do it?!"

Lapis sighed, nodding. "Okay." She lifted it over her head, exposing her body to him. Steven looked away. "Now... Can you give me my underwear?" She held her arm out. Steven still faced away, knowing she was much more mature than the girls in his class, and Connie, and yet, she was doing this. Lapis turned her head, finding Steven was facing away from her. She turned her body around completely, tapping his shoulder. "Steven? I need my clothes," Steven didn't respond to her, simply standing there. Lapis gently grabbed his shoulder, turning him slowly, her heart beating quickly. "Don't look at my body... Just look at my face, okay? My face is familiar to you, okay?" Finally, Steven turned his head, finding a red faced Lapis smiling kindly at him. "See? Just my face. Don't look down," She moved her hand to his chin, keeping it tilted to her face. "Now... Is this okay? Just give me my underwear, okay?" He nodded, turning back, finding her underwear and holding it, thrusting it back to her.

"Steven, it's clean," She sighed, shaking her head as she began slipping it on. When she had it on, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You can turn if you want... I don't care at this point if you see me like this," Steven slowly turned around, his eyes widening at her colorfully bruised, mature, curvy body. Lapis blushed, grabbing her arm. "Sorry, this was a bad idea,"

"No, no... It's just," He gawked at her. She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can you do the rest?" She asked. Steven's face was a light shade of violet, and he nodded, picking up a shirt, Lapis sliding her hands through it, and Steven pulled her head through. She nodded, motioning for her shorts. He handed them to her, and she slid them on. She graciously smiled once she was fully dressed, spinning slightly. "I feel normal already," She chuckled, Steven smiling at her.

She stopped, staring at him. "Oh, um..." She crossed her arms, walking closer to him. "We're staying at your house, right?" He nodded, and began to pull his own shirt off, changing in front of her. Lapis turned her back to him, though, as she was looking out the window, watching the rain roll in, a few early drops pattering on the window. "You know, I wouldn't change this for the world," She whispered, grabbing at her neck, where her quartz would've normally been. "This thing... It was bad... But it was alright in the end." She turned, seeing Steven shirtless, pulling his pants up, and he glanced up at her, a nervous smile on his face. She grinned, walking towards him. She picked up the shirt off of his bed, sliding it onto his slightly chubby body.

Fully dressed, the two of them got their backpack together, and started out the room, Steven helping her down the steps, even though Lapis insisted she was fine and able to walk. However, she still secretly admired the gesture, and held his hand. As they arrived in the lobby, Steven ran over to his dad, dragging Lapis with him, the two laughing happily the whole way. Greg embraced Steven, and pulled Lapis in as well. "I'm glad you two kiddos are okay. Wow, Lapis, you look a lot better from when I last saw you! You want to stay with us for the night?" He asked the short teen. She glanced at Steven, nodding eagerly.

As they climbed into the van, Greg had a small smile as he looked at the two teens in the back. "You two really hit it off, didn't you?" Steven chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, Dad. Lapis is really cool! She's so talented at art, she's been working for the past three months on a painting! She's going to show me, too!" Lapis blushed as Steven continued to emulate her to his dad, touched at how he looked up to her.

"Yeah, and she can totally sing!" He exclaimed, Lapis perking up, and staring at him. "No I can't," She told him, to which he also turned to her, starry-eyed. "You totally can! I've heard you sing when you were listening to that radio station. You have such a pretty voice!" He beamed as she flushed.

"You should sing for me one time," He hushed, excited. Lapis glanced away. Greg noticed how she would react to Steven, and vice versa, reminding of him and his wife, though a more toned down version. He smiled, pulling into his driveway. As he parked it, Steven had gotten his backpack, and was helping Lapis out of the van. "I'm going to show Lapis my room now, Dad. She can sleep there." Steven called as they walked to the door. He pulled out a key, and unlocked the door.

He set his backpack down, picking up hers, which rested by the door, and grabbed her hand, taking her upstairs to his room. His room was small, having a small TV next to a computer and destroy, and a bed beside his window. "You can have the bed; I'll use a sleeping bag," He offered, walking to his drapes, opening them. He set her backpack on his bed, and he sat down, offering a seat for her.

"How'd you find it?" She asked, happy to see her possession again. "I told you, my dad went to where that happened, and he found it. And..." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a quartz necklace. Lapis gasped, a grin on her face. "Oh! Where'd you find it?" She reached out her arms before Steven pulled her forward, clasping the chain around her neck, gently ruffling the ends of her hair. "I found it in the mud next to you when I found you. I figured it was yours, no one would leave something as pretty as that out. It's also specifically rose quartz. My middle name is Quartz..." He glanced away, shrugging as her grin grew. She leapt onto his lap, hugging him tightly, laughing.

"Well, Steven Quartz Universe, thank you." She giggled as he pushed her off. Steven sat up, a grin on his face. "You're welcome, Lapis Lazuli... Erm... What's your last name?"

Lapis blanched, glancing away nervously. "That kinda is my last name. I don't have a middle name." Steven stared at her. "Well, that's okay." She peered up into his face again. "Yeah... It's just a bit unusual. Not a lot of people have no middle names. I'm one of them, I guess," She shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, I know you've said you don't want to go back to school, but you should. It'll be good for you," Lapis scowled, glaring at her feet. "No, I'm not going. I'm not going to be teased,"

"You won't. People will just be worried and concerned about you. Like I am," He moved closer to her, placing a hand on her leg. She sighed, nodding once. "I'll think about it, okay?" Steven grinned, embracing her tightly. "Yay! You'll feel better in no time!" Lapis crossed her arms. "No, I still hurt. It still hurts, the memory. And I don't know," She drew her legs in, resting her head on top of them. Steven let go of her, staring sadly at her.

"I don't know what to tell you." he said quietly, making Lapis stare at him, slightly shocked. "I'm going downstairs to help fix dinner. You can stay up here if you'd like," He hopped off of the bed, heading out of the door, closing it behind him.

Lapis sat there in silence for a moment, then looked over at the computer. She glanced at her backpack, then pulled it on her lap. She unzipped it, rummaging around, and found her drawing tablet. She stood up, walking to his computer, and plugged it in. She opened a paint program, and closed her eyes, thinking of an image to draw. She opened them, and began to sketch the line work. Once she finished, she began filling in base colors, and soon began shading. She furrowed her brows in concentration, trying to capture expressions perfectly.

Steven had quietly opened the door, seeing that she was at his computer, drawing. He almost gasped at the painting, seeing that it was him and her together on the beach, walking. She was in a blue and white striped bikini, and he was in red swim trunks. But what stood out to him was that she had painted chains around her, making her unable to leave. As if she felt trapped... Then Steven actually gasped as he realized what she meant. She jumped, turning around, furiously blushing. "How long have you been standing there?" She demanded frantically. "I swear, only a minute. But... That's a beautiful picture,"

"You don't know..." She sadly looked at it. "The meaning."

"Yes, I do. You can't be with me," He said, and she shook her head, grabbing his wrists. "No, Steven. Not at all. I told you I'm going to be with you no matter what everyone else says. What it does mean is..." She glanced back at it.

"I'm holding you back. I'm holding everyone back. I stay in one place, I leave everyone alone. That's my place. I'm more messed up with more problems than I've told you. I don't want to set you back," She whispered, staring at her feet.

"How in the world are you setting me back? What issues do you have that could possibly be holding me back?"

"I have depression..." She admitted quietly. "I've been my worst enemy since I was thirteen. It isn't suicidal, though. I've never wanted to do that, and I never will. I believe I do have a purpose if I'm here. And now that the incident happened... " She tried blinking away tears, but failed. "I hate myself even more. I don't want to. I want to love myself, but I can't."

Steven stared at her, completely shocked. He walked up to her, hugging her tightly, letting her cry into his shoulder again. He patted her back every few seconds, making Lapis feel a warm thud of comfort with every hit.

"Well, I can help you love yourself," Steven stated quietly, Lapis looking up at him, her tear stricken face staring into his loving ones. "I doubt-" She started, but Steven kissed her lips lightly, and kept pressing gentle kisses to her until she was smiling at him. "Now," He stood back, his hands on his shoulders.

"What do you hate about you?" Lapis sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "I don't like that I'm short. It makes it easy for people to overlook me." Steven grinned, holding a hand up to her, and waving it to hers and his rapidly. "You're taller than me by a few inches!" Lapis grinned, chuckling. "Yeah, but you're younger than me. You've still got more growing. You'll catch up to me."

"Well enjoy it now! What else?" He eagerly wanted to know, wanting to make her feel as happy as he could. "Well... I don't have friends. And not that many people like me."

He took her hands. "I like you. I think you're wonderful! And I'm your friend, too." He shrugged. "And I'll always be by your side."

Lapis didn't want to admit it to him, but every word that came out of that boy's mouth just now made him almost irresistible to her affection. Right now, the most she'd be willing to show him is a flush. But if he kept this up, she'd probably tackle him onto the bed, hugging him. Not that he would mind, she thought.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"I feel worthless," She uttered, surprising both her and Steven. He walked towards her, his hands on her shoulders again. She looked down worriedly at him, and he embraced her tightly. As they strengthened their bond, Lapis felt their bodies press up against each other, both feeling each other's warmth. He began running his fingers through her hair, and she felt a chill up her spine. He soon let go, staring at her intently. "You aren't worthless. Just know that. You're one amazing person. You're unique, and I love that about you," He stated.

Lapis lost her control, and stood there, taking him in for a moment. Suddenly, she walked towards his bed, taking him with her. She pulled him on the bed with her, and kissed him softly as she wrapped her hands around him. He reciprocated, surprised. As he fell back accidentally, Lapis fell beside him, and let go. "I love you, you know that? I don't care if it's been two days, I love you. No one can tell me whether I can or cannot say that. I feel like I've known you my whole life," She pressed their lips again, and Steven wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I love you too, Lapis," he whispered.

She sat up, and pulled him up with her, the two grinning at each other. "And you aren't holding me back. You're moving me forward." he embraced her tightly, Lapis laughing lightly, anxiously.

Suddenly, Greg walked in their room, seeing the two hugging on the bed. He smiled, crossing his arms at them. Steven looked up, seeing his dad, and gave him a thumbs up. Greg nodded, motioning that dinner was ready, and closed the door.

Steven pushed her back. "Spaghetti's ready. Wanna eat?"

She nodded. "I'm famished."

Ooh boy this was a long one. Sorry bout that :P

As they sat at the table, they all chatted happily to one another, occasionally bursting out in laughter. Lapis felt warm, content, for the first time in a while. Was this what family dinners are supposed to be like? She giggled at another joke that the father and son shared with each other, giggling harder as they continued it.

"Hey Lapis," Greg asked. "Do you like music?" Steven glanced between his dad and Lapis, embarrassed. "Dad," He groaned. Lapis nodded, smiling politely. "Yes, I like music. Why?"

"I used to be a rock star! I traveled around until I met Steven's mother here," Greg said, excited. Lapis grinned, looking at Steven curiously. He blushed in slight embarrassment. "I could play something for you!" He told her. Lapis shrugged, trying to dismiss his offer politely. Greg took the hint, and nodded. "Or not, my guitar's out of tune anyway. Want some more, Lapis?" She shook her head.

"Actually, I'm going upstairs. I'll just get my plate and-" She stood up, but before she could do it, Greg waved her on. "I'll take care of it," Lapis smiled, thanking him silently, and began to walk to Steven's room.

Steven had met her upstairs, where she wore a tank top with shorts, a sketchbook on her lap as she sat on his bed. He smiled at her presence, and walked over to her. "What are you working on?" He asked, putting a hand around her shoulder. She grinned as she leaned against him, Steven feeling a tickling sensation when her hair swept across his chin. "Just sketches. Nothing that interesting." She smirked as she gazed up at him. "But there's As they sat at the table, they all chatted happily to one another, occasionally bursting out in laughter. Lapis felt warm, content, for the first time in a while. Was this what family dinners are supposed to be like? She giggled at another joke that the father and son shared with each other, giggling harder as they continued it.

"Hey Lapis," Greg asked. "Do you like music?" Steven glanced between his dad and Lapis, embarrassed. "Dad," He groaned. Lapis nodded, smiling politely. "Yes, I like music. Why?"

"I used to be a rock star! I traveled around until I met Steven's mother here," Greg said, excited. Lapis grinned, looking at Steven curiously. He blushed in slight embarrassment. "I could play something for you!" He told her. Lapis shrugged, trying to dismiss his offer politely. Greg took the hint, and nodded. "Or not, my guitar's out of tune anyway. Want some more, Lapis?" She shook her head.

"Actually, I'm going upstairs. I'll just get my plate and-" She stood up, but before she could do it, Greg waved her on. "I'll take care of it," Lapis smiled, thanking him silently, and began to walk to Steven's room.

Steven had met her upstairs, where she wore a tank top with shorts, a sketchbook on her lap as she sat on his bed. He smiled at her presence, and walked over to her. "What are you working on?" He asked, putting a hand around her shoulder. She grinned as she leaned against him, Steven feeling a tickling sensation when her hair swept across his chin. "Just sketches. Nothing that interesting." She smirked as she gazed up at him. "But there's someone more interesting," She hushed as they both chuckled, Lapis setting her sketchbook aside and crawling into his lap.

Steven pulled his face away from hers for a moment, a broad beam on his face. "You're out of character. Very smooth. I kinda like it."

"Well, I've got to keep some of my actions under wraps. Besides, I'd only show them to you." She tensed up as she realized she admitted something. Steven took notice of this as well, widening his eyes at her. "Wait, what?"

Lapis anxiously moved out of his lap, crossing her arms over her chest as she flushed red. "Nothing."

"Okay..." Steven continued to stare at her strangely. He knew something was up with her, but didn't want to press on the issue.

Lapis didn't want him knowing she wanted him. She knew they were too young anyway, especially their age gap. She had kept them under wraps, but one slip and she could scare him away. She wanted to keep him safe, from knowing too much about her. She silently sighed in relief as he didn't ask more.

She sighed as she suddenly thought about school, how she should go back tomorrow. She glanced away, catching the attention of him. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm thinking about what you said about me going back to school, and I'm still skeptical. I don't exactly feel comfortable, but I feel like it's going to help if I do." She faced him once more, a warm smile meeting her own. "Well, it's definitely a step forward to returning to your normal life."

"I'll never be close to normal anymore," Lapis sat on him, smiling. "Thanks to you." Steven sighed, gently sliding her off of his lap. "Lapis look. I know what you're doing. I also know it's just a way of coping. You may not think so, but it is. So... I'm just going to tell you no. And I'm not mad either... I can understand what you're thinking. But I am more than willing to talk if you want..." He blushed, glancing away.

Lapis sat on the side of the bed, staring at him in shock. He had seen right through her, and quite frankly, she was embarrassed. She felt a fiery red flush flare upon her face, and she crossed her arms. She nodded, admitting the truth. "I'm sorry... I knew it was wrong... Especially after what happened. And..." She leaned up against his back. "I guess I should tell you why I feel like this, huh?"

"Well no, I'm not making you. I just meant I'm here if you want to talk about anything."

"Okay then. I'm telling you," She turned around, sighing as she gazed into his warm brown eyes, concern filling them. "Okay... The reason I want to do that is because I want to see how that love really is. And my figuring is that since we're together, and we have developed a deep relationship with each other, we could try. But I'm not in full agreement with myself. I think it's immoral, and I'm frankly losing my sanity."

Steven laughed as he pulled her back into his lap, cradling her gently. "Lapis, you're okay. Though I would never do it with you unless we were married."

"That's fine. I can understand that. But wait... I have an idea." He looked at her curiously.

"So... I've decided that I'm still technically a virgin. I didn't really experience how it was supposed to be. Now, that was unrelated to what I was going to say though. How about if we're twenty five and we aren't married, we get married. The two of us." She offered.

Steven stared back into her eyes. "Sure... I wouldn't mind doing that. I don't mind you. I think you're lovely," He grinned, making her giggle.

"Okay, then! Wait... Does that mean we're engaged?" Lapis asked him, starry-eyed.

"I guess it does. And I guess you're my fiancé." His eyes twinkled back at her, making them both laugh. "This is weird. But I think I like it," Lapis said in between chuckles. He nodded in agreement, pressing his lips to hers lightly. "Yep," He whispered softly.

"Stop! You're going to make me want you instead of anyone else!" She giggled again.

"Well, is that a bad thing?" he mentioned. She embraced him warmly, and then let go of him. "Not really. Want to sleep? We've got school tomorrow." Steven glanced at the clock, nodding. "Yeah, let me just get ready."

Sorry for not updating in a few days! I was feeling lazy because I wasn't satisfied with this chapter and I had to edit it. Actually, I'm still not very satisfied with it, ha ha. Lapis saw herself in a room, and walked to the door. She opened it, finding Steven sitting in there. He stood up at the sound of the door, and turned to her. He frowned at her, shaking his head. She stared at him in confusion, and he sadly motioned to her arms and legs. She peered down at her body and gasped. She had long, crimson gashes on her arm, blood spilling on her arms, her legs, and the floor. She saw her clothes had been torn, exposing her body and showing all of her bruises and cuts. She stared in horror as she bled more profusely. She looked up at Steven, who had tears in his eyes. He turned to the door, walking out the other side.

"Steven!" Lapis shrieked, feeling herself losing consciousness. "Where are you going?!" She tried to run after him, but fell to the ground, seeing glass chains around her hands and feet. She gazed back up, sobbing and looking pleadingly at the door. "Come back! Please!" She began to slip into darkness, and she let out one last cry.

"I love you!"

Lapis woke up gasping, sweat dripping down her face, and held up the soft warm blanket of Steven's bed to her chest. Steven, who was on the floor beside her, was gazing at her worriedly. "Lapis, are you okay?" Lapis peered back at him, her breathing slowed, and tears slipped down her face along with her sweat. She shook her head, covering her face and shook with her cries.

Steven got up, crawling on his bed with her, embracing her tightly, making her audibly cry. He patted her back gently, and felt her slowly calm down. He rocked her, feeling her warmness overwhelm him. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare, I guess." She leaned back at his words, staring at him, red-eyed and sniffling. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I'd rather not," she whispered, her voice shaking. Steven, still concerned, nodded. "Okay. That's fine. Do you want anything?"

"Um... Do you mind staying with me?" She asked quietly. Steven nodded, sliding under the sheets with her. "Sure. I don't mind. Goodnight Lapis," He yawned, instinctively wrapping his arm around her waist, making her eyes widen.

She still sat up in his bed, looking around at the dark unfamiliar setting of his room. She glanced down at her waist, seeing how he cradled it gently. She smiled, letting out a sigh, and slid down, lying next to him. His arm then moved to her chest, and Lapis giggled, glancing over at him knowingly. "Steven, really? I know you're awake." As if responding, he snored lightly, making her giggle harder. "Goodnight, Steven." She herself drifted off to sleep.

Lapis woke up again, seeing it was already morning, and saw a note written beside her. She picked it up, reading it.

Lapis,

I know you're having trouble right now, so I thought you should stay home. We already called the school, so that's not an issue. However, you are going to be home alone for the day, as my dad has to work at his car wash. Help yourself to whatever you want! I'll meet you at three thirty.

Love,

Steven

Lapis smiled at his note, and his slightly messy handwriting, She knew she would be alone for the day, and she stood up, stretching. She knew it would be a long day, and she decided to make the best of it. She walked downstairs, finding a dark, quiet house. She walked into the kitchen, staring at the clock. It was almost eleven, and she widened her eyes, realizing how long she slept in. Maybe it wouldn't be as long of a day alone as she thought, which relieved her in a sense.

She looked around for the bathroom, walking in and began stripping her clothes off. She turned on the water, stepping into the cool shower. She let the droplets hit her, bringing a chill up her spine. She began cleaning herself, feeling like she was healing a little bit, seeing yellowing bruises instead of purple. She then washed her hair, noticing it had began to grow out again, not even a few days after trimming it. She sighed, and simply stood in the little stream of water, enjoying it's patter against her back. She switched the water to the faucet, and began filling up a tub of water, and sat in it, feeling relaxed as it flowed around her, rising slowly upwards. She turned it off, and sat back in the water, closing her eyes.

Knock, knock, knock. Lapis heard a rap at the bathroom door. She glanced around, looking frantically for a towel. "Uh, Lapis? Are you in there? It's just me, Steven." She heard his voice, and stood up quickly, nearly slipping and falling back in the tub. "Uh, yeah! I'm in here! Uh..."

"Are you okay? You sound like you're not okay," Steven said.

"Oh yeah! I'm completely fine! Oh-." she began cursing, trying to remain quiet so he wouldn't hear her. She knew it was a problem, but she was trying to get it under control.

"Uh... I'm coming in," Steven stated. "I'm kinda worried about you, so..."

"Wait! Steven! No! I'm-!" She scrambled towards the door, and Steven opened it as soon as she reached for it. The two froze, face to face. "Naked," Lapis flushed, finishing her sentence. Steven inhaled deeply, and signed, keeping his eyes on her face. "Okay... You're not making this easy on me." He crossed his arms. "I couldn't find a towel," She shrugged. Steven chuckled, making her raise an eyebrow. "Oh.. They're in the cabinet outside the door in the hallway."

"Uh... Thanks." Lapis said, stepping carefully beside him, but slipped slightly, instinctively grabbing him. Steven flushed, a beet red look covering his face. "S-sorry," She squeaked, standing back up and bending down to get a towel. She tried to hurry as quickly as possible, as to try not to make things more awkward than they already were.

She stood up, wrapping the towel around her, and tying it securely above her chest. She faced Steven, a shy smile on her face as she walked into the bathroom again.

Steven knew she was mortified to show herself off to anyone, and he understood why. However, even though he knew if he did she would kill him, he caught a glimpse of her when she wasn't looking at him. He admired her figure, along with her shyness for showing it off. It was attractive, he thought to himself.

Lapis walked out of the bathroom again, wearing her clothes again. She smiled nervously at him. "Uh... Sorry you saw me like that. Again. Anyway, I need to call my parents." She walked past him, and walked up to his room.

She barged in the room, locating her phone beside the computer. She picked it up, and hesitantly began to dial her parents' number. She held it up to her ear as she pressed call, and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end of the line said. Lapis recognized it as her mother, and smiled slightly. "Hi, Mom. It's Lapis."

"Lapis! Where are you?! When you didn't come home from the hospital yesterday we began to worry! Are you okay?" She frantically fired questions at Lapis. "Um, Steven took me home, Mom. It's okay, I've been okay, actually. Um, how long are you and Dad staying in?"

"Wait, so that boy that was at the hospital took you home?" Her mother asked, her voice steady, but Lapis could tell she was tensing. "Yeah, Steven." Lapis replied. "And I asked how long you guys were in town."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. We've left and we're in London now. We've got work to do, you know. But I am glad you're okay. Just... Do well. We'll be back in two weeks for another day or two, and then we're off to Sydney. Promise you won't get into any trouble?" She asked. Lapis smiled, a twinge of sadness in it. "Yeah Mom. I love you... Bye," She hung up before her Mother could say another word, and she walked over to the bed, sitting on it as she stared out the window, sniffling as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew she was being petty, like she was when she was younger and they left.

Steven had walked quietly into the room, sitting next to her. She took notice of this new company, leaning into him, letting his comfort overwhelm her. He sighed, knowing she was probably used to her parents deserting her like this.

Lapis clung to him. "You want to know what my dream was?" Steven widened his eyes at her, surprised. "Sure."

"I was dying, chained up in front of you, and you just looked at me, almost pitifully, and left. I tried calling after you, but you had already left me." She squeezed his arm tighter. "Do you see now?"

Steven glanced down at her sadly. "I wouldn't leave you," Steven whispered, and Lapis let go of him, embracing him tightly. "I know."

Steven smiled into her shoulder, feeling her smile back. "My parents won't be back for another two weeks. They told me so..."

"Oh..." Steven whispered. She suddenly stood up, grabbing her phone along with her backpack. "I should go home."

Steven watched her in shock. "Wait, you're going home already? But your parents aren't home!"

"They're never home. What's the difference?" Steven observed her worriedly, watching her gather her possessions from his room. "You shouldn't go, Lapis. Just trust me. Besides, you haven't really been outside since-"

"What? Since I've been raped? Is that what everyone thinks of me now? The girl who got raped, yeah, that's a nice title. Ever since that I've been belittled by people, Steven! I don't need you on my back too!" She snapped, turning around to his face. Steven became deathly quiet. She sighed, sitting on the bed as she began tying her shoes. "Lapis, I was just going to say that we're all worried about you. We-"

"Well don't. I'm not worth worrying over. I've made that clear to you, haven't I?" She stood up, placing her backpack on her shoulder as she peered into his eyes, her look softening a tiny bit at his look. "Look, I'll be fine."

"Lapis, I know you're trying to be independent, but you can't be alone! You shouldn't! You're still getting back, and you-" Lapis scowled, cutting him off curtly. "Well, the only way I'm going to be normal again is if I go there, live by myself, go back to school, and then go back to having no friends." She stormed to the door, then turned to face him again, this time, small tears began forming in her eyes. "Including you. I don't need someone protecting me all the time." She slammed the door behind her, and Steven heard footsteps going down his stairs. He sighed, confused. In a surge of anger, he stood up, shouting. "Fine! I don't want to be with someone as moody as you anyway! I swear, one moment you like me and the other you don't want to be around me! Make up your mind!" He threw a pillow across the room, and huffed, suddenly missing her already.

You okay buddy?" Greg said as Steven poked at his grilled chicken and rice. "You've barely eaten anything." His eyes widened as he smiled sympathetically. "Oh, you miss her, huh?" Steven nodded. "Well, maybe she was okay on her own now. She did seem fine yesterday. She's strong."

"No Dad, it's not just that. I liked her... I liked her a whole lot. I mean, she's pretty, but she's also smart, and funny, and talented. And I don't know... She seemed upset when she left. I think she's still a little unstable, but doesn't want anyone to see that. She wanted to go home pretty badly too."

"Oh, you liked her?" Greg asked, a happy grin on his face. "Still do, Dad."

"I always thought you would get with Connie! You two are so close, it would only make sense!" Greg stated, a little dumbfounded. "Me too," Steven said quietly. "But I'm not sure, you can talk to her tomorrow, right?" Steven shrugged. "I guess."

"Okay, I'm sure you two will sort it out tomorrow." Greg stood up, grabbing his plate as he walked towards the sink to clean his dish. "Oh, and I'm working late tomorrow kiddo. You can handle being alone?" Steven nodded, then sighed, his mind racing about his friend still.

Steven sat on his porch, watching the clouds move by, black against the setting rainbow sky. It had been a few hours, and he blushed angrily and painfully, thinking of how she had taken his heart. It had only been a few days, how should he feel about this? His worry kept growing for her every second. He knew she lived further down the street, but not where. Suddenly, he saw a hooded figure walk towards him, and his eyes widened, taking in this new stranger. The person walked up to him, holding out a hand. He reluctantly took it, and he stood up. The person slowly moved in closer to him, hugging him warmly. He stood there, stiff, and felt his heartbeat race.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I still want to be friends." She whispered softly, and Steven widened his eyes further, excitement taking over him as he embraced her back. "Or maybe more," She hushed, Steven pulling her hood down, seeing that Lapis was smiling warmly at him, tears in her eyes. "I like you. You know that, you big goof." She pressed her lips to his, softly and lovingly. He chuckled, enjoying her presence once more. She released her lips, holding him close. "Lapis... Why'd you leave?"

"Eh, I needed to get more clothes from my house. Can't have just one change of clothes. Also... I missed my home a little..." She blushed, grinning at him. "But then I realized I missed you more than my home. So, that's why I'm here." She shrugged. Steven grinned, happily sweeping her off of her feet. "I'm just happy to have you back." Lapis giggled as they spun around, then Steven walking them into the house.

"Shh! My dad went to bed early, we'll have to be quiet when we go upstairs," Steven said, setting her down. She nodded, grasping his hand as she pulled him up the stairs. Steven followed her, excited. When they walked into his room, she turned on a small lamp, and sat on his bed, then lying back, and Steven laid next to her, playing with her hair softly. She turned, grinning. "Hey, remember when we made out at the hospital and the nurse walked in?" Steven blushed as he laughed. "Yeah, that was kind of funny."

"Yeah..." Lapis placed her hand on his stomach. "Hey Steven, um..." She started, unsure of what else to say. He turned to her, observing her face. She looked saddened, and almost guilty. "Lapis?" She sighed heavily, peering over at him. "I feel bad about this afternoon. I shouldn't have been that rude. I um, heard what you said before I left... About my moods. I know, I need to control them... But it's sort of hard."

Steven stared at her. "It's alright, I got mad too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have just let you go. But I didn't want you to." Lapis glanced away from him, a soft smile and flush on her face. "And I don't think of you like that. You aren't that. You are an amazing person... And I love you for it," Steven said, Lapis sat up, sitting over him and smiling. Steven grinned up at her, happy to have her back with him. "I missed you a lot."

"And I was only gone for a few hours. I can only imagine once I go home for real." They both chuckled, gazing at each other.

Lapis began to absentmindedly stroke his cheek with her finger. "But I missed you too, Steven. And I honestly never want to go back to the way it was. I never want to leave you." Steven chuckled nervously. "Literally or figuratively?" Lapis climbed on Steven, grinning. "Figuratively. I'm going home eventually, just not this soon. But I never want to stop being your friend."

"You mean girlfriend?" Steven asked her, and he gently kissed her nose, to which she moved her face, letting his lips brush with hers. "I guess." She whispered back. She pulled him up to the head of his bed, and they sat there, their hands intertwined with one another, their soft breathing and quick heartbeats heard in their silence. "Lapis... Do you feel like we rushed this?" Steven broke the silence, gazing back into her eyes, which were staring at their hands. "Yeah," She admitted, peering over at him. "But I think it was just showing the inevitable quicker. We would've ended up like this anyway." He nodded, holding her close.

Lapis woke up, finding herself next to Steven, who had his arms around her protectively, and she sighed contently, used to his embrace now. She carefully slid out of his grip, and glanced around, then found a sticky note pad on his desk and a pencil. She quickly scribbled a note, and pulled it off the pad, walking over to the bed, placing it next to his head. She jumped back in surprise when he suddenly opened his eyes. "Oh hi, Steven! Um, good morning." She nervously smiled, to which he sleepily grinned back at her. "Hi," He replied back, surprisingly cheerily.

"I was just going to get my backpack from my house. I kinda forgot I left it there, heh." Steven nodded. "Okay... Hey wait, weren't you wearing a hoodie last night?" Lapis glanced down at her tank top, and shrugged. "Oh, I got hot in the middle of the night, so I took it off. Hey... You wanna come?" She picked up her hoodie, tying it around her waist. He nodded, hopping out of the bed, picking up his jacket off of a chair.

As they walked down the street, they slowly inched closer to each other as they made their way down the long sidewalk. Soon, Lapis just grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tightly. He smiled to himself. "So my house is just up here, okay?" She pointed to a larger house than Steven's, and was in fact one of the largest on the street. Steven gasped in awe. "You live there? It has a fountain in the front!" Lapis giggled, shrugging. "Well, that's my parents' taste for you. Believe me, my room is much more simple than the whole house.

It's actually just a little larger than yours." She swung their hands back and forth, walking up the steps to her house. She pulled out a key, sliding it into the hole, and turning it, hearing a click. She pulled it back out, and put it back in her pocket, opening the door. Steven audibly gasped again, looking at a grand staircase in front of him. "It's upstairs and to the left," She said, heading up the stairs. He followed her, excited.

She opened her door, and Steven walked in with her, seeing her room was a cool shade of lavender, and on his right the entire wall were windows. There was a table in the middle of the room, and two elegant stools at it. He saw a twin sized bed against the other wall, and a desk next to it with a laptop. Next to him was her dresser, where she was currently bent down at, pulling out different clothes. "Make yourself comfortable," She offered, folding up more clothes and stuffing them in her bag. He walked over to her table, and sat at it, noticing The glass covered table had different sketches under it, which he assumed were her original works. He grinned, then glanced quickly at her, then at the bulletin board over her desk. He walked over to it, and peeked at it, finding it didn't have any papers on it. He glanced on the desk, his eyes widening at a small blue notebook, and labelled in Lapis's handwriting "diary." He opened it, reading the first entry.

Dear diary,

I just started middle school today. My mom gave me this diary to write in case I need to, if I'm being emotional or something. I'm surprised she didn't give me this earlier in life, but whatever. Maybe this could be good for me. I'm trying to be optimistic.

My mom set some rules for me yesterday, and I'm confused as to why now. She said no staying up past ten, stay on top of studies, no parties, and no boyfriends, at all. I don't know why she said that last part, though. Boys are disgusting. I'll never get a boyfriend, I know I'm not pretty enough for that. Besides, maybe I'm a lesbian, like the other girls in my class. They're dating, and so I'm assuming it's just normal to be attracted to other girls. But for some reason, I haven't felt that way. In fact, I haven't liked anyone yet. Though, having a boyfriend might be fun... I want him to be cute, funny, and care and love me no matter what. I would do the same for him. I wish I knew who I would date... That would make this a lot easier. And then, I would show all those other girls who bullied me for being straight how happy I am.

But right now, I feel nothing. I feel sad, and alone. My parents are gone more than ever, and the house is so quiet now. I'm left to my own thoughts. Actually, it would be nice to have a boyfriend, maybe then he would talk and listen to me.

Signing out,

Lapis Lazuli

Steven read her entry, a wave of sadness crashing over him, and he glanced at the girl still packing over at her dresser, and glanced back at the book, turning the page silently. Dear diary,

Today I found something in my dresser my mom left with a note. It's making me so, so uncomfortable. Actually, it was two somethings. And both of them made me uncomfortable. I'm not writing exact details, because I'm just so repulsed by it right now, and I'm sure I will still be as repulsed when I'm older and reading this. All I'm going to put is it had something to do with "womanhood" and being a mother and "your parts." Ugh, it still sounds disgusting. I think I'm putting the pieces together about how babies are really made. I also think I know that I don't want to do that ever. I would never want to do that, or have a baby, or...

Let's just say I'm never looking at boys the same way again.

Also, I'm going to figure out how to put this thing on. Ugh. I hate growing up.

Signing out,

Lapis Lazuli

Steven tried his hardest not to guffaw out loud, but he was also blushing violently, as she had to deal with it by herself, and felt like her diary was extremely private, and he shouldn't be reading it. He flipped to the next page, and discovered the date was a year later. He eagerly began reading, feeling ever so guilty as he read it:

Dear diary,

It happened today. Never thought I would write in this thing again, but I am. Anyway, I saw a cute boy in the hallway. I couldn't stop looking at him. I'm keeping this to myself, because I'm sure ninety percent of our grade is gay. But he's just... Oh my stars... Charming. And so cute. He's small, sure. But he's so good looking. And that smile of his... Stars, stars, stars. I have a crush, how adorable is that? Not one bit. But man... I can barely keep my sentences straight. I forget his name, but it was unusual, for sure. I think it was... Oh! I remember! Stars... That seventh grader, Steven Universe. He's adorable... I secretly hope he will talk to me in the hall. And I hope he will kiss me! Yeah, that's a bit farfetched, but I hope he does. He's just so hot... Hehe!

Maybe I'll try. Try to talk to him. Or kiss him. Or one of the two. Or draw him, I'm getting better at that.

Either way, I have a crush. I have a crush! I wonder if he likes me back... Or if he even knows me.

Going to plan now.

Signing out,

Lapis Lazuli

Steven stared in admiration, shock, and happiness at the entry, and breathed slowly. Her first crush had been him. And she had wanted to tell him, and thought highly of him. He grinned, rereading the entry of her little crush.

"HEY!" He heard a voice shout in his ear beside him. He turned around, seeing a furious Lapis glaring at him, her fists clenched. "You weren't supposed to read that!" She shrieked, swiping it from his hands. Steven sat back on the bed, terrified of her. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Steven! How much did you read?!" She yelled, staring at him, a scarlet red blush appearing on her face. "Um... The first three pages?" He shrugged apologetically. Lapis's eyes widened, and her blush grew redder as she clenched the book. "Great," She snarled, sitting beside him, crossing her arms over the book as she stared at her feet. Steven watched her for a few moments, then glanced away, feeling horribly guilty. "I'm sorry, Lapis. I shouldn't have read it. I didn't mean to invade... "

She glared at him, hot tears bubbling in her eyes. "Then why'd you read it?! You know those thoughts are private! I don't want you reading them! Besides... It's just a stupid book I wrote in when I was twelve and thirteen. I think differently now," She glanced away, her grip on the book softening.

Steven sadly put a hand on her leg, to which she stiffened, but allowed him to. They simply sat like that for a while, and they breathed together softly, Lapis relaxing with every one she took. Finally, Steven broke the silence. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, or read your innermost thoughts, er," He winced as Lapis shot a glare at him again. "But... If it makes you feel any better... I feel sort of admired at your crush." She blushed, leaning closer to him. "And... You think I'm adorable?" She nodded slightly, to which Steven grinned.

"Well..." He quickly pulled her face to his, pressing his lips gently to hers, and then let go, leaving a stunned Lapis staring at him, starry-eyed. "Your crush likes you," He teased, pulling her close, making her smile a little bit, a soft giggle coming out of her. "Oh, does he?" She flirted, moving back in for another kiss, which Steven accepted.

When she let go, she stared into his eyes, smiling. "You know... My crush sort of faded as I got into high school. But... once I saw how you really are... I started liking you again." She leaned into him, grinning. "I never thought it would be requited." She sighed, shaking her head. "Never thought I would be telling you this."

"And you never thought you would be kissing me!" he teased again, Lapis playfully slapping his cheek. "Oh be quiet!" however, she blushed, winking at him flirtatiously.

After a few moments of being close, Lapis stood up, placing the book back on her desk. "Well... I'm done packing. We can head back to your house, if you want." She picked up her backpack, staring at him. He stood up, nodding. "Sure."

As they were walking back, Lapis still couldn't help but feel furious at the fact Steven read her diary, even though it had only been three pages. She never wanted her feelings to get out, which is why she kept them locked up in a notebook in the first place. Still, she decided, after a while, and reluctantly to forgive him, as he was truly sorry, and she couldn't stand to see him sad. They were walking quietly, neither of them saying a word, and not holding hands like they were before. She felt like breaking the silence with something, but she wasn't sure what to say or do.

Steven did it for her, speaking quietly. "I can tell you're still mad. You don't have to hide that from me. I understand that you still are," Lapis widened her eyes, looking at him. "Well... Yes. But I'm not going to keep egging on about it. And yes, I'm utterly furious at you for that. But also that may be embarrassment, I'll just say that. And also..." She blushed. "I'm curious as to what you thought," She grabbed her arm, and Steven stopped, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"I was surprised pleasantly. And I thought it was a bit depressing, but cute. I thought it was funny, your second entry." He smirked as Lapis's face grew red. "Please don't remind me," She groaned. Steven chuckled, gently grasping her arm as he pulled her over to his house.

As they walked in, they both went upstairs, Lapis dropping her bag in the corner of the room, and walking towards his bed, flopping onto it. Steven sat beside her, rubbing her back gently. She moaned lightly, her hand moving to his thigh, setting it there softly.

"I'm glad we're back here. My house isn't exactly the coziest place." She smirked, peering up into his eyes. He ruffled her hair softly, making Lapis more relaxed as he touched her. She lied there, contented, breathing steadily. "Or maybe I just like living with you. Either way, here is great." She muttered, sitting up and looking into his eyes thoughtfully. The two simply gazed at each other like that for a while, before Lapis pecked his cheek and stood up. "I'm going to shower real quick, okay? Don't barge in, okay?" She winked, standing up and going to her bag. Steven chuckled, watching her. " Okay, I won't."

"I'll be out in a bit," She called as she closed the door to his bathroom, locking herself in there.

Leaving Steven alone on his bed.

He decided to get caught up with some of his other friends, including Peridot and Amethyst, who were some of his closer friends, but he didn't hang out with them as much as Connie. Still, he began to text the two, hoping to get caught up with them.

Steven had been sitting on his bed for twenty minutes, scrolling through his phone, waiting for Lapis to get out. When she did, she was wearing a rather large beanie with most of her head covered. Her face was grinning bashfully, and was tinted a light red. She tried to not draw attention to it, but with it occasionally sliding in her face, it was hard to ignore.

Steven smiled curiously at her as she sat next to him on the bed. She tried to keep it normal, but she still remained anxious looking. "Hey Steven. What's up?"

Steven raised an eyebrow, his smile growing on his face as he looked at her. "What's up with you? Your face is pink, you're wearing a hat, and you look very nervous about something." His eyes widened as he began to put the pieces together. "Did you do something with your hair?" His smile grew larger as she blushed harder. "M-maybe," She quietly said, peeking over at him.

He set his phone down, slowly crawling next to her. "Can I take your hat off?" Lapis shook her head, instinctively placing a hand on her head, making the hat cover her eyes. Steven laughed. "Please? I gotta know now! You made me curious!"

Lapis laughed herself, shaking her head lightly. "Okay, fine. I'll let you take my hat off." Her head faced his, and he gently lifted it off of her head. Her hair flopped down, revealing a longer pixie cut. Her face got redder, and she glanced down, rubbing her arm. "I know, it's too short. It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

"No Lapis, I love it," He whispered, grinning at her. "Your hair looks great. You look cute like that." She glanced down at the ground, her face visibly red without her curtain of hair. Gently, Steven lifted her head back up, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and ruffled her hair. She returned it, pulling him closer, a soft chuckle heard from her throat.

Lapis suddenly took his hands, grinning. Steven gave her an unsure look, raising an eyebrow. She sat in a flirty position, Steven soon taking notice. They slowly started pressing passionate kisses to each other. Every passing second, they kept getting more and more intimate, when Lapis suddenly let go, staring at him. He stared back, curious as to why she let go. Both stared at each other wide eyed, but admiring one another. "Steven, I don't want to go too far," She whispered, gently grasping his hands. Steven nodded, rubbing her hands. "But I want to at the same time," She smirked, a beet red blush appearing on her face. Steven stopped rubbing her hands, staring at her shocked. "I thought -"

"It's complicated, okay? But... I'm not going to do anything. At least, not until we're married. Or out of high school. Either way, I-"

"Well, aren't we going to get married anyway?" Steven asked, blushing furiously as well. "I mean, we've already committed ourselves."

"Are you suggesting we do it right now?!" Lapis asked, shocked and curious at the same time. Steven shifted uncomfortably, shrugging as he sweated nervously. "I'm trying to say it's okay with me without sounding bad. I mean... I trust you, and I don't want anyone to know, but... I'm curious about this... And you. But also, you're more experienced, right?"

Lapis blushed as well, squeezing his hands. "Heck no. They did that, not me. And it wasn't pleasant at all."

"Well... Could I try to make it up?" Steven offered nervously. Lapis sat quietly for a few moments. "I want you to, but it feels wrong." She whispered, leaning closer to him. "I'm not sure,"

Steven nodded, understanding. "It's okay, I can-"

He stopped as Lapis began pulling her sweatshirt off, smirking at him. "It's getting hot, don't you think?" Steven froze, staring at her. "You aren't going to stop?" She touched his cheek, smiling softly. "Only if you want me to. Sure, it feels wrong, but... It also feels right. I trust you. And also, I love you..." She hesitated, frowning a little bit, and then closed her eyes gently. "It'll be okay."

Steven nodded, moving in for a kiss on her lips. "Okay. And I'll stop if you want me to as well." She grinned at him, reaching for his shirt. "Yeah."

They slowly undressed each other, until they were in their under wear. Lapis rubbed her arm, embarrassed, and Steven was just as bashful. Steven glanced at her body, then smiled. "Hey... Your bruises are gone." She glanced down at her body, noticing he was right. "Mhm," She muttered, still not making eye contact with him. "Lapis? We can stop here... You don't look alright with it." Lapis glanced up at him, crawling in his lap. "I..." She leaned in closer, kissing him gently. "Give me a few moments."

"Lapis, please. I think you can't do this. You look so uncomfortable." Steven said softly and worriedly, holding her close. Finally, she sighed, nodding. "Okay, I want to stop." Steven let go of her, nodding. "That's fine."

Lapis stared at him, blushing at his bare chest. She noticed he was still a little pudgy, but she didn't care. She admired how he looked anyway, her heart fluttering. She moved closer to him, kissing his heart, making him stare at her. "Lapis?"

"I had to," She pulled her shirt back on, smiling at him. He shook his head to himself, fitting his clothes back on as well. When each of them were fully dressed again, they lied back on the bed, sighs escaping both of them. "That is about as far as I'm willing to go, actually," She whispered to him. "I don't think I'm ready." Steven squeezed her hand. "Me too. Wanna take a nap?" She glanced at his face, a warm smile appearing on her face. "Yeah, that's nice."

Steven was still in bed. He was awake, but his eyes remained closed. He wanted to rest for five more minutes, but heard a few footsteps, and soft singing. His hearing perked up, and he strained to hear more of this voice. This voice was lighter, and... Very beautiful, in his opinion. After a few moments, he realized it was Lapis's voice. He peeked his eyes open, and saw her singing to herself, and dancing around the room. He smiled slightly, watching her seemingly glide around his room, iní her own Littleton Littleton performance. He didn't want her to notice he was awake, as she would stop, he knew for sure.

She stopped moving, and vocalized gently, sending his heart fluttering. Suddenly, she gazed down at him, a warm smile on her face, and she moved closer to him. Steven immediately shut his eyes again, hoping she didn't see him watching her.

Instead, he felt a warm, soft pair of lips meet his, along with a hand around his neck, rubbing it smoothly. She let out a slight giggle, and Steven felt her play with his curls, twirling them around her finger lightly. "You're adorable when you're sleeping... Like you always are," She whispered to him dreamily. "I love you." She sighed, climbing onto the other side of him, kissing his neck, giving him a chill.

Lapis froze, realizing he was actually awake. She hopped back over him, grabbing his face. "Steven. How long have you been awake?" Steven reluctantly opened his eyes, meeting her stern look. "Long enough to hear you sing?" Lapis groaned, standing and walking away from him. "I knew I was being too loud," She muttered, grabbing her head.

Steven sat up, watching her. "No, I woke up on my own. And... If it makes you feel any better, your voice was very pretty," Lapis turned sharply, a bright flush flaring on her face. "No one's actually heard me sing," She looked away from him, an embarrassed expression replacing her angry one.

"Hey! I can play guitar! Well, the ukulele, but still, I know how to play both! You can sing with my guitar!" He scrambled across the room, grabbing a guitar from his stand, and sitting on his bed, grinning at her. "Uh, Steven? I'm not so sure..." She glanced away from him.

"Come on! It'll be fine! What song do you like? I'll try to play it," Lapis crawled onto the bed with him, sitting beside him. "Um..." She leaned into him, cupping her hand around his ear and whispering a song. Steven's face lit up with excitement and happiness, and he strummed a few chords. Then, he began to play the beginning of the song. Lapis smiled at his skill, nodding her head with the rhythm. She then closed her eyes, opening her mouth, and letting her voice flow out.

"Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back,

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn

To win some or learn some," Steven grinned as she began singing, seeing she was also enjoying the moment. She opened her eyes once more, seeing him, and letting out a soft chuckle, then continued singing as she gazed at him lovingly.

"So I won't hesitate no more, no more.

It cannot wait, I'm yours."

Lapis began to hum, and both of them began to become more serious as they continued with the next verse, their smiles fading as they stared at each other more observing.

"Well open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free,

look into your heart and find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing,

We're just one big family.

And it's our God forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved."

Lapis was moving in closer to him, both of their gazes locked on each other, along with tinges of pink in their cheeks.

"So I won't, hesitate no more, no more.

It cannot wait, I'm yours."

By this time, she was directly in front of him, her voice almost delicate by how softly she sang, and she slowly reached, touching his cheek shyly, her face growing redder by the second.

"There's no need to complicate,

Our time is short.

This is our fate,"

She moved the guitar out of his reach, finishing the last line with a small smirk. "I'm yours," She ended it by kissing him gently, both of them holding each other tightly. Steven let go of her, stroking his hand through her hair lightly. "Lapis... I told you your voice is pretty," He whispered, making Lapis blush again. "No... It's not that pretty, It's just a hobby of mine... I like to sing when I'm alone."

Steven shook his head, smiling. "You really can't take a compliment, can you?" She shrugged, curling up beside him. "No, but I can take your breath away," She smirked, chuckling lightly, Steven blushing at her statement. She laughed harder when he realized she was right, then stood up, walking to his door. "Hey, want lunch? I can make a really good grilled cheese," She began walking out of his sight, and Steven soon followed after her. "Yeah! That sounds great!"

Soon after, the couple sat at the table, their lunch on their plates, and both talking up a storm with different topics with each other. Soon, they simply stopped talking, both not really noticing the silence as they ate. Soon though, Lapis's face had a small smile appear on it. "You know... We should go on a date sometime." Steven glanced up at her, a curious gaze locked on her. "Really? Where to?" Lapis shrugged, taking her plate to the sink. "I'm not sure, maybe a walk in the park or something like that... Something casual. Doesn't have to be extravagant." she cleaned her plate. Steven was at the table, deep in thought, then smiled, putting a quick plan together. "How about tonight? Wear a dress, okay?" He stood up, leaving his plate at the table as he rushed to another room in the house. Lapis almost dropped her plate in shock, whipping around to an empty kitchen. "A dress?! Steven?! Where'd you go?!" she looked around the kitchen and family room anxiously, but didn't have any luck.

Lapis sighed, sitting on the couch, and pulled her sweatshirt off, tying it around her waist. She pulled out her phone, texting Steven. Going to my house to get my dress, I guess. See you tonight. She put her phone back in her pocket, heading out the door.

She felt more tense walking down the street alone now, still having that unsettling fear of another unexpected event. She walked briskly, but would occasionally slow down due to the fact her ears would get chilled. She would also glance behind her, making sure no one was following her. The longer she walked, the more paranoid she felt. When Soon after, the couple sat at the table, their lunch on their plates, and both talking up a storm with different topics with each other. Soon, they simply stopped talking, both not really noticing the silence as they ate. Soon though, Lapis's face had a small smile appear on it. "You know... We should go on a date sometime." Steven glanced up at her, a curious gaze locked on her. "Really? Where to?" Lapis shrugged, taking her plate to the sink. "I'm not sure, maybe a walk in the park or something like that... Something casual. Doesn't have to be extravagant." she cleaned her plate. Steven was at the table, deep in thought, then smiled, putting a quick plan together. "How about tonight? Wear a dress, okay?" He stood up, leaving his plate at the table as he rushed to another room in the house. Lapis almost dropped her plate in shock, whipping around to an empty kitchen. "A dress?! Steven?! Where'd you go?!" she looked around the kitchen and family room anxiously, but didn't have any luck.

Lapis sighed, sitting on the couch, and pulled her sweatshirt off, tying it around her waist. She pulled out her phone, texting Steven. Going to my house to get my dress, I guess. See you tonight. She put her phone back in her pocket, heading out the door.

She felt more tense walking down the street alone now, still having that unsettling fear of another unexpected event. She walked briskly, but would occasionally slow down due to the fact her ears would get chilled. She would also glance behind her, making sure no one was following her. The longer she walked, the more paranoid she felt. When she arrived at her house, she quickly unlocked the door and dashed in, slamming it behind her, sighing. She was back for the second time today, and hopefully wouldn't have to make a third trip. She walked upstairs, and stood at the top of it for a moment, then reluctantly turned into her room.

She opened her closet, looking at a large box of unused makeup, several pairs of high heels, and her many surely expensive dresses her mom had bought for her on several occasions, but only wore one of them once. She never felt pretty enough to wear any of them, except one. It was a plain white dress that only cost thirty dollars, and Lapis had picked it out when she was thirteen, begging her mom to get it, and that she would wear that one. Her mom did, and Lapis kept to her word, wearing it to one of their dinner parties. She never wore it again after that. She smiled as she took it off the rack, along with a small pair of heels to match it. She grabbed a blue scarf she loved to wear often, and draped it around the hanger as well.

She walked out, turning off the light, and began to walk out as she glanced at her desk. She froze, seeing her diary, and instantly remembered what had happened that morning. She slowly walked over to her bed, laying her dress on it as she sat on it as well, grabbing the book. Taking a breath, she opened it, turning to the fourth page, which she had never wrote on. She gasped as she saw writing already there, realizing it was not hers, but Steven's.

Dear Lapis,

I know you were mad at me this morning for reading your diary... And you're probably still mad at me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I hope you find out I'm curious, because that will help you later somehow, I guess. Heh.

Besides my apology, which I hope you accept, I wanted to write in here to tell you I love you. I know you hear it from me all the time, but it's true. I absolutely adore you. You said you had a crush on me, well I have a bigger one on you. You're just an amazing and incredibly beautiful person. No matter what you say or do, I want to be there to support you. I care about you so much... And I want to be a part of your life. Even if we ever go our separate ways, due to me probably making a huge mistake, I will always love you. I just wanted you to know that. Whenever you feel like you're nothing... I want to make you feel like you're everything. I want to make you see how beautiful you really are. Don't deny it. You're beautiful in my eyes. And if you ever feel alone, I'm here for you. And I would do anything for you.

And you're my best friend, Lapis Lazuli. :)

Yours truly,

Steven Quartz Universe

Lapis felt her eyes tear up at his letter, and inhaled sharply. A broad grin stretched across her face, along with another shaky breath. She shut the diary, hugging it tightly. She stood up, wiping her tears away. She decided to get dressed while she was there, so she grabbed the dress once more, heading back into the closet. She quickly slid her clothes off, then fit the loose white dress on her slim yet curvy body, grinning at its simplicity. She slid on her heels, and tied the scarf in a knot around her waist. She walked out of her closet, grabbing the diary on her way out of her room.

She was now walking to Steven's house once more, a grin on her face, her worry long gone. Her heels clicked on the pavement of the sidewalk, and she didn't really feel the cold nip of the wind. She clutched the diary in her hand, and felt a slight bounce in her step. She felt nothing could bring her down.

She walked up to his porch, knocking on his door happily. On the inside, Steven was rushing around, getting ready, in a nice suit, and finally ran to the door at her knock. He opened it, and Lapis immediately wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing her lips to his gently. When she released, Steven stood there, stunned. Lapis smiled, softly sighing. "I forgive you, you know." She held up the diary, giggling lightly. She walked in, setting it on the floor, then turned to Steven once more. She felt a faint flush appear on her face as she stared at him. "Wow... You look great!"

Steven stared at her, his mouth agape. "Lapis... You look amazing, as always." He beamed, holding out his hand. "Well... Shall we?" Lapis smiled, accepting his offer. "We shall."

The two walked out the door, Lapis curious as to where he was taking her, and saw the sun starting to set down the street. She glanced over at him, her eyebrow raised, wondering where he was taking her. She began to think of different places she liked, but never actually mentioned any to him. She liked the river park, it had a lot of trees, and a few fountains, and she liked to watch the kids play on the playground. It was also a secret of hers, that she absolutely adored little kids. Another place she thought of was a fancy Italian restaurant, one of her favorites, as a matter of fact. She also enjoyed simply walking the streets of the city, or, she used to. She frowned, slowing down.

Steven noticed, glancing back at her worriedly, but smiled encouragingly. "Hey, you okay?" Lapis perked up at his voice, nodding, and quickened her pace once more, hiding her unhappiness, not wanting to ruin the date Steven had planned for them.

Steven had a nice place in mind, hoping it would work. He had planned to take her for a walk through a nice park by the river, but not the crowded public one. He also knew that in that park, there was an international restaurant, where he knew a wide variety of food would be served there. He knew it was expensive access, twenty five dollars a person, but he wanted to make their first date nice.

"So... Am I going to know where this mysterious place you're taking me is?" Lapis hinted, brushing her bangs out of her face. Steven shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think you'll like it."

Both of them walked in silence for another twenty five minutes, Lapis eventually taking her shoes off and began walking barefoot. However, that didn't last long either, as Steven discovered glass on the sidewalk and insisted on carrying her. She finally agreed after arguing with him about it for a couple of minutes. They finally arrived at the gate, Steven setting Lapis down, and her putting on her shoes. Steven pulled out fifty dollars of his own savings, and handed it to the man at the gate. The man smiled at Steven, nodding over to Lapis, who was still wiping off the dirt from her feet, and he opened the gate. When Lapis stood up, Steven grasped her hand again, the two walking inside.

"Steven... This park is lovely," Lapis whispered, looking around at all of the lights in the park, just beginning to turn on as the sun set. Steven grinned at her, leading her over to a bench. "We can rest for a bit, if you want. I mean, we did just walk about thirty minutes here," She giggled, sitting down with him. "You know, I don't feel that bad, Steven. My legs are a little tired, but what about your arms? You've been carrying me!" She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, smirking.

"Hey, I'm fine," He whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lapis leaned her head on him, a soft breath escaping her as she felt his warmth radiating off of him. "Yeah, you are," She flirted, playing with curls around his neck. Steven glanced at her head, smiling. "Hey, your hair looks good even without your blue streaks. Why'd you have them anyway?" Lapis blushed as she gazed into his eyes, rubbing her head. "Oh... I had blue streaks because... It's sort of a memory, in a way. I had felt trapped in my own home for a while, being alone. Heck, I even felt trapped in my own mind. I hated myself. I couldn't stand looking at myself in the mirror. I decided to change myself soon after. And... It's been that way ever since." She chuckled lightly, wrapping both of her arms around his waist as she leaned on his shoulder. "Until today, that is. But you know what?" She sat back up, her eyes sparkling with gratitude at him. "I don't think I want to anymore," She kissed his cheek, standing up, and pulling him with her, hugging him tightly. "And to be honest... My life has come back together because of you."

"Hey... Follow me," He began walking her to a hidden area behind some willow branches, and found fireflies dancing around, the air around them feeling warmer than it did outside. Steven looked over, seeing there was an area where the river would rush in and out of a bank, much like ocean waves. Lapis gasped at this beauty of nature he showed her, and couldn't help but beam. "Steven... It's beautiful," She gasped. Steven stepped in front of her, reaching his hand to her. "Lapis... Will you dance with me?"

Lapis raised an eyebrow questioningly, but then took his hand, feeling a rush. Suddenly, he pulled her in close, and began to waltz with her around the enclosed greenery, then released her, Lapis spinning, her skirt flaring out, fireflies anxiously flying away while flashing their lights. Steven pulled her in again, both of them feeling a unity in a way, and he lifted her gently, spinning her, the fireflies glowing dazzlingly around them in a spiral. As Steven lowered her, he slid her into a dip, Lapis grabbing his neck, a tiny, heavily flirtatious smirk visible on her face. When he lifted her up, he brushed her lips with his lovingly, Lapis tightened her grip around him, running her fingers down his neck and his back, rubbing it gently as he slowly lowered them onto the ground.

They lied there on the ground for a while, Lapis caressing his cheek, and Steven holding her close. "You like dancing?" She whispered to him after a while. He nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, I used to do it a lot with my dad's music. It would just have a fun beat and... I would get lost in it," Steven reminisced, sighing contently. "Like when I'm with you... I feel lost. But not in a bad way, like when I'm with you..." He struggled to put words together, Lapis's eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Everything seems to disappear when I'm with you. I feel like I'm lost in my own amazing world with you." He concluded, smiling at her.

She had a small grin appear on her face as she sat up, instinctively swatting away gnats that would fly around her legs. "Really? No one has ever told me that..." She felt a blush appear on her face as she crossed her arms. "That's... Sweet. And also romantic," She gazed into his eyes. Suddenly, a chill went up her spine, and Steven raised an eyebrow. "You want my jacket? It is kind of chilly, even though it's turning spring," He took off his jacket, and walked around to her back, wrapping it around her torso. Lapis sighed happily, grinning up at him. "Thanks. I am cold." He sat beside her, and they remained there in silence for a few moments.

Lapis moved closer to his body, sharing his jacket with him. "So... This is a nice date, huh?" Steven gazed into her eyes. "Well... It only is okay if you think it's okay," With that, Lapis burst out laughing, startling Steven. "Steven! Have an honest opinion for once! It doesn't matter how I feel all the time, you know." Steven blushed, Lapis continuing to giggle, flicking a curl out of his face. "Well... I mean, it matters to me what you think because I want to take you on more dates like this, okay?"

She sighed, nodding, wrapping an arm around his waist. "That's fine with me, babe," She widened her eyes as soon as she called him that. "Uh, I mean..."

Steven rubbed her back, Lapis reluctantly leaning into him again. "You're fine, Lapis. And yes... This is a really nice date."

When they arrived home, Lapis snatched up her diary as Mr. Universe began to talk to Steven about their date, which, by the sounds of it, Steven had not told him about. Lapis darted upstairs, throwing her shoes off as she plopped onto the bed. She lounged back, her legs bent as she laid down, her skirt revealing her underwear as she read Steven's entry in her diary once more. As she read it again, she pulled off her scarf, and tossed it on top of her shoes.

When Steven joined her, he smiled at her sitting on his bed, and he walked over, sitting next to her body. "So... About that diary entry I wrote..."

"I love you too, Steven. Trust me, I forgive you... And at the very least only somewhat. And... I honestly just want to kiss you every time I read it," She smiled seductively at him, and Steven shook his head, chuckling. "Well, you aren't getting one until after I shower." Lapis shrugged, setting the book aside. "Fair enough."

As he went into the bathroom, Lapis began to change her clothes, slipping on a tank top and shorts. She ran her fingers through her hair, then laid back on the bed. She glanced out the window, sighing. She was now feeling a little homesick, missing her old lifestyle. She glanced back at the bathroom door, where she now heard water running. She curled up, rubbing her side gently, comforting herself. She wondered how she was going to tell Steven she wanted to go home. She decided to leave tomorrow morning, but didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to discourage him in any way, even though leaving without him knowing would probably make him upset.

Looking over all of her options, she became stressed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She woke up, seeing Steven was beside her once more, his arm draped around her body. She daintily lifted his arm off of her, and slid out of bed, heading to her backpack and slowly and silently undressing. She slid on a hoodie and a skirt, then threw the backpack onto her shoulders.

She tiptoed out of his room and downstairs, where she saw Mr. Universe sleeping on the couch. She moved carefully towards the door, unlocking it, and slid out, shutting it as quietly as she could.

She turned around, taking a deep breath, and began to walk. She reached the end of their sidewalk, and then turned left, away from her home. She continued to walk down the street, heading towards the church at the end of it. She knew since it was Sunday, in a few hours the church would be celebrating mass. However, she marched calmly across the street, heading towards the large double doors.

She glanced side to side, making sure no one else was there, and tugged the doors open. She walked in, a waterfall a few feet from the entrance, with a gate around a pool of water. She hadn't been to church in a long time, but she felt like it was normal. She walked around it, running her hands along the railings.

She walked over to a pew near the center of the church, and carefully sat down in the dark and quiet church, taking in the scenery of the building. She saw several paintings, depicting biblical stories she remembered faintly of. The first rays of sunlight struck stained glass, coloring the floor in front of her.

She sat in silence for a while, then looked at a songbook, picking it up, and thumbing through the pages carefully. She saw songs she used to sing when she was younger, when her parents were there to take her to church. She smiled, remembering how she hated to sing in front of her parents, even though everyone told her that her voice was cute. She hated it all the same.

Now though, she never went. She still didn't like to sing in front of others. She didn't have her parents with her most of the time. She didn't know if she was supposed to be here. People have told her it was okay to come back, but she was unsure. She didn't like to be reacquainted with other people she used to know well. No one else went to church, that she knew of.

But sitting here alone, Lapis felt a gentle warming inside of her. She felt like she should sing now. She glanced down at the songbook in her hand once more, and opened it to a song she knew well. She smiled once more, inhaling slightly as she began to softly sing the song. She heard her voice echo off the walls of the smaller church. She gradually increased her volume, and then couldn't hear the waterfall over her voice anymore. Her grin grew larger, putting more of her soul into it. She felt passionate as she continued the lyrics in the song, memories flooding back. She felt...

Free.

Steven woke up, noticing Lapis wasn't beside him. He yawned, stretching, and glanced around the room, noticing her backpack was missing, along with her shoes. He glanced around curiously for a note, but didn't find one. He began to wonder if she left. He got up, and quickly threw on a sweatshirt and sneakers.

He walked outside casually, looking up and down the street, wondering where she could have gone. He began walk down the street towards her house, figuring she must've gone home. However, as he approached her home, he felt less sure she was there. Still, he walked up to her front door, knocking on it.

He waited for a while... But got no answer.

His instinct was correct. He saw nothing move inside the house. He stood there for a few more moments, wondering where she could be. He remembered she was still pretty secretive, so he tried to think of a place he wouldn't expect her to be.

He peered down the street, seeing down by the intersection a church. It was a small one he had never been to, and really didn't know anyone who did. He wondered if this could be a secret she was keeping from him. He decided it was worth a shot, and began the trek over to it.

Lapis was simply kneeling, and had her hands folded as she had her eyes closed and her head down. She assumed she was praying... Or doing an attempt at it. She wasn't sure how to, as she was rusty in her religion. She began to whisper a prayer, telling anyone who was willing to listen about her problems, about her friends, about her life in general. She asked for any guidance, if it would come.

Lastly, though, she asked about Steven. She said she loved him, but she also had several questions about their relationship. She wondered if they should be just friends... Or lovers. She sat silently as a lot of thoughts raced through her head.

Finally, a single thought pulsated through her mind, and felt like she was radiating it to him.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

She squeezed her hands, inhaling sharply as she thought about him, how confused he was making her, about how she was unsure about dating and relationships. About how...

About how she made him grow up too fast along with her.

She remained motionless, and felt a hot tear slip down her cheek. She sighed, feeling bad.

Suddenly, the doors in the back opened ajar, letting a little bit of the new morning sunlight in. There were footsteps heard, but then it stopped. Lapis didn't turn around, assuming it was just a churchgoer arriving early.

The footsteps drew nearer, becoming louder, until she heard them walking into the pew behind her. They gently lowered their kneeler, and kneeled as well. She now was tempted to turn around, wanting to know. She realized it could possibly be Steven, but wondered what he was doing here, and how he found her. After a few moments, Lapis softly spoke to him. "How'd you find me? What are you doing here?"

She heard the kneeler being pushed back up again, its squeak ringing out through the church. She saw his feet walking past her pew, and Steven sat in front of her, looking at her, concerned. "How'd you know it was me? Anyway... I was looking for you. You didn't exactly tell me you were leaving; you could've at least left a note."

"I didn't have to tell you anything. And I knew you would come searching for me eventually So, that's why I didn't have a note. And... I want to go home. I want to have my normal life again. I feel like it can go back to that way now. I want to say thanks for helping me through all of this. I'm pretty sure I would've been a lot more messed up without you. I'm going back to school tomorrow, so you can see me there. We can say hi occasionally, if you want to."

Steven shook his head, staring at her incredulously. "What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?"

Lapis tilted her head up, peering into his eyes seriously. "In a way... Yes. I just..." She sighed, looking away from him as tears filled his eyes. "You shouldn't be with me. I'm too messed up. I don't even know how to date, or love. And I'm so self centered, I'm not sure if it's healthy for you to put up with me. And lastly... I've made you grow up too fast. You were so youth like before this... Now you know too much, seen too much. And me? I've caused it. You should stay a kid as long as you can, Steven. Me? It's too late. I'm not going to take what you have left of your childhood away."

Steven sniffed, then a hard expression appeared on his face. "Look at me." Lapis immediately obeyed him. "You haven't done anything wrong, okay? I want to be with you. And just so you know, I know you're messed up. Anyone else would be if they went through what you've been through. I'm not sure how many times I have to tell you this, but I will keep doing it until you get it through your thick skull that it isn't your fault. And if you don't know how to love, then neither do I! It's sad you think this way, because heck, you are good at dating. And you tricked me into thinking you could love... Because you made me fall in love with you. I'm not sure how many times I have to tell you that either, but I hope you will get it one day." Lapis flushed, her eyes wide as she listened to his ranting. "And don't you dare say you're self centered, because you aren't. Sure, everyone has times when they're selfish, but you are far from self centered. You've cared about me this whole time too. You're making up stuff now, okay? You don't need to make lame excuses like that. And finally... Lapis, you didn't make me grow up too fast. And even if you did, it wasn't just me who had to grow up too fast. You did too. Both of us went through this, and neither of us deserved to. And sure, I am still a kid, but you are too. We both grew up quickly. But it doesn't have to be bad," His face was streaked with tears. "Lapis... Don't you see that I really don't care? You have some serious self esteem issues, but they can be helped with. I want to help you through them, because I care about you."

Lapis stared pitifully into his eyes, putting a hand to his cheek. She exhaled again, stroking her finger across his cheek, moving tears away. "I don't know," She whispered. "Please stop crying, baby." She flushed, flustered from his speech. "Please, Lapis," Steven spoke slowly. "Let me stay a part of your confusing life."

Lapis smiled a little, putting her fingers in his hair as she gently kissed his nose. "Fine. You convinced me you big baby. I'm not going to stay at your house anymore though. Because I'm not really willing to lose my skinniness, or my second virginity." Both of them blushed, nervous giggles erupting out of both of them, echoing throughout the church. Steven nodded, shrugging. "Okay, fair enough. I'm definitely not doing the last one though,"

"Really? We were this close yesterday," She squinted her eyes as she put her thumb and index finger close to each other. She grinned, winking at him. "We're crazy," Both of them guffawed, not denying her statement.

"Well, I think we should leave, mass starts in less than an hour, if I remember." Lapis stated, picking up her backpack. Steven stood up, holding her hand on their way out.

Lapis glanced back at the large crucifix in front of the church, smirking. I see you've answered one of my prayers. Maybe I will come back.

Lapis walked into her house with Steven, heading into her living room, the whole room tidy, and also covered in a layer of dust. They sat on the couch, staring at the fireplace, which Steven turned on, and the room was filled with a sense of coziness. She curled up onto Steven, show held her close, gently rubbing her back occasionally. She sighed, feeling content with him. She was glad she didn't break up with him. And she didn't really want to. She fell in love with him all over again when he proved her wrong in all of her statements. He was smart, and knew how to win her.

She groaned as she stretched, careful not to hit Steven. He smiled as he picked her up, carrying her out of the room, noticing she was falling asleep. She shifted in his arms to make it easier for him. He moved her up to her room, laying her down on her bed. Steven tucked her in, smiling at her. She sleepily gazed up at him, a warm smile encroaching her face. "Thanks. You can go home now. I'm not stopping you."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked sweetly, stroking her hair. She nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Heck, you should come in the art room with me tomorrow. And..." She grinned, sitting up and embracing him. "How did I end up falling for you?"

Steven returned her embrace, sighing. The two held onto each other, not wanting to leave, knowing if they did let go, they would have to separate for longer than they would like.

However, they did let go, tearful smiles on their faces. "You know... We're being ridiculous." Steven dryly laughed. Lapis nodded in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow, though. I love you, Steven." he nodded, standing up and heading out her door. Before he left, he turned around, blowing a kiss to her, then finally walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Lapis sat back in her bed, a heavy sigh escaping her along with a couple of tears. She smiled suddenly, reassuring herself she would see him tomorrow. So she rolled on her side, beginning to take her nap.

Monday.

The high schoolers heard what happened last Wednesday to a certain sophomore, and surprisingly a freshman was out of school Thursday as well. They wondered about the two mysteriously disappearing on the same day. But the violence in the school diminished after that day, as three juniors were suspended and were expected to be put on trial in the next few days.

When they saw her walk in the school, they all were shocked. She looked like a totally different person, and people noticed her. She was still fairly quiet, but would be incredibly friendly to a happy go lucky freshman. Her clothes were noticeably more feminine than before, wearing a skirt and a tank top with a shrug than her usual attire.

When Lapis was putting her books in her locker, she felt an unsure tap on her shoulder. She pulled her backpack out, then turned around, staring up at Jasper, who appeared guilty. "Hey, listen, Lazuli. I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I didn't know they would do that to you, I didn't know they would take it that far. I feel awful... It wasn't right. Are... Are you okay?"

Lapis glared up at her, then took a deep breath, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "It hurt. I suffered. I'm still suffering from other issues. I literally only had one person care about me. I really hate everyone right now, all thanks to last Wednesday. But... It'll be okay. I'll be okay. So... I forgive you. But just because I say that doesn't mean I'm not holding grudge against you." Jasper smiled at her. "Heh... Thanks. At least I get forgiven."

Lapis nodded, and turned back around, pulling out a couple more books. Jasper watched her quietly, then glanced around. "Hey... Um, you've changed a lot, since you've been gone. The school's changed too. Probably for the better. And... You look good." Lapis stopped, a slight blush creeping on her face. "Thanks..."

"Yeah, so is that all you've done? Your... Hair?" Jasper asked, scanning her body.

Lapis shut her locker, smiling at her. "I have a boyfriend now. And I'm not a lesbian. So. Stop. Flirting. With. Me." She spoke slowly, then turned on her heel, literally running into Steven, who caught her, grinning, and pecked her on the lips lightly. Lapis giggled, holding him close, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, whispering into her ear, making her blush harder.

Jasper watched this display of affection awkwardly, then turned, walking away slowly.

As soon as she left, Steven let go of her, smiling. "You're so red right now," He began chuckling. Lapis shyly nodded. "Well you would do it too if someone told you how hot you were."

Steven laughed. "I could've said other things,"

"Please don't." Lapis laughed, kissing him lightly. "You're too much,"

"Jeez, sorry! Hey, can I see your painting now?" He asked hopefully. Lapis smiled, nodding. She quickly grabbed his wrist, running up to the art room, the two happily laughing.

When she rushed in the art room, she waved to Mr. Rock, and pulled her painting out of the corner, setting it on the table. Steven stared at it, his mouth agape. "You painted this?!" Lapis nodded excitedly. "Yup! Do you like it?"

"Holy smokes, you're so talented, Lapis!" Steven embraced her happily, the two of them laughing. "Thanks. Like I said, it's just a hobby... But I get lost in it sometimes."

"Like I get lost in you?" Steven flirted, leaning in close to her, to which she scoffed, but leaned into him as well. "You know, that could be taken in two ways." Steven blushed as he held in a laugh. Lapis snickered along with him, playfully punching his shoulder. "But I guess so. I can take it either way though," She flirted back, running her fingers along his neck. She kissed him gently, and Steven strengthened it, holding her closer. The two would've gotten into it deeper if it hadn't been for Mr. Rock, who snapped his fingers, shaking his head disapprovingly at the couple. They parted, smiling at each other, knowing they would continue it at Steven's house.

They walked out the back way of the school, and it started to rain. They began running, racing each other to the main street, laughing the whole way. They quickly turned, but Lapis slipped, colliding into Steven, who nearly toppled over at her impact. He caught her, and the two steadied themselves once more. They chuckled nervously, the rain still soaking them, their clothes sticking to their skin. Steven held out his hand, and Lapis took it. Steven pulled her close, then swept her off her feet, carrying her. Lapis leaned into him, appreciating his chivalry.

When he turned to the alley, Lapis became very stiff and heavy, clinging onto him. Steven set her down, and they both sat under the ledge of the store. Lapis curled up, not willing to go further. Steven noticed her behavior, and decided to try and console her, as he knew it would take another thirty minutes if he walked to the next alley.

"Hey Lapis... I'm here. Nothing is going to happen. Not this time, I promise. Just- here, follow me, and hold my hands if you want to," Steven stood up, and Lapis hesitantly got up with him. She grasped his wrists tightly, and Steven led them down the alleyway. As they walked, Steven heard Lapis breathing heavily and quivering in his grasp. When they passed the dumpster, she began to whimper, Steven moving quicker.

When they reached the bright end of the alley, they were greeted with more rain, and Lapis latched herself around Steven's body, crying into his shoulder. Steven rubbed her back reassuringly, and waited until she was calm to continue. "See? It was okay. You were brave," Steven hushed to her, Lapis quieting a little.

She knew she was acting immaturely, but she still wanted to hold his hand the rest of the way home. So when she stopped crying, she held on to Steven's hand, nodding once as they both began walking towards his house again, the rain a numb feeling now as they walked through it, water filling the insides of their shoes.

When they walked in, they greeted Greg, who sent them upstairs to change into dry clothes. So they both set their backpacks down and ran up to Steven's room.

Lapis shut the door behind them, giggling. "Hey, thanks back there. I don't think I would've gotten through it without you. Oh," She looked up to find Steven with his shirt off, and he smiled at her, a dry, clean shirt in his hands. "No prob, Bob," He pulled his shirt back on, and Lapis smiled back shyly, a small blush growing on her face. "I-it's Lapis," She stuttered. Steven tossed her a clean shirt of his, and smirked at her. "You better change. You don't want to get cold now do you?"

"Just means I'll have to snuggle with you," She flirted, turning away as she pulled her shirt off quickly, and threw Steven's shirt on. Despite how quickly she attempted to do so, she knew Steven was watching her. So, she spun around, a flirtatious grin on her face. "So, you liked what you saw?" Steven shrugged. "I'd say it was average."

"Steven," Lapis groaned, walking over to him and playfully smacking him. "That's not what you said when you saw me naked,"

"...You just made this super weird." He stated, stroking her wet hair, slick against her head and neck. She sighed at his touch, leaning closer to him, feeling at peace. He grinned mischievously as he got an idea. He began massaging her head, which she did enjoy, as she leaned closer to him. He began to take her hair and stick it straight up. Lapis raised an eyebrow, a shiver going down her spine at his actions. "Steven? What are you doing?"

"Massaging your head," He simply stated, spiking more of her hair upwards, then pressed it flat in the center, creating a mohawk. Lapis grew more suspicious, opening her eyes and turning to him. "What did you do?" She stood up, walking to his bathroom. She gasped as Steven stifled a laugh. "Oh my stars... Steven! What the heck?!" she burst out laughing, smoothing her hair back down. Steven fell back on his bed, guffawing. Lapis ran over to him, pulling him up, a smirk on her face. "You're so weird," She gently pressed a kiss to his lips, then began to walk downstairs once more. Steven followed her, still chuckling.

After dinner, the two were in Steven's room, working on homework. Occasionally, Steven would ask for her help, which caused Lapis to spend thrice as long on her own. When Steven did finish, he glanced at her, watching her concentrate. He noticed she didn't check her work, wondering if she knew if she got it right. He scooted closer, scanning her work. Lapis paused, peering over at his face, annoyed. "What? You've already spent a lot of my time!"

"How do you know it's right?" Steven pointed to her answers, Lapis staring at them. "Oh... I just don't like checking my work. I'm never sure." She shrugged, then continued on the problem she was on. Steven nodded, then sat on his bed, observing her once more.

She finished fifteen minutes later, putting her work away. She turned to Steven, a tired smile on her face. "Well, want to walk me home?"

"Only if you lie with me for a while," He patted a spot on his bed, where Lapis slumped on it. Steven traced circles on her stomach as she lied there, sighing. "Now I don't want to go home. I should, though." She muttered. Steven leaned back beside her, facing her. "Well don't. Stay here just for tonight. It's raining, and it's dark. It's probably not safe, either."

Lapis smiled gently at him, touching his cheek lightly. "You're so sweet. But I really should be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow though, okay?" Steven frowned, exhaling slowly. "But I don't want you to leave," He whined quietly, Lapis giggling softly at his action. "I don't want to either. But I'll be fine, and I'll be there for you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Could I get a kiss?" Steven asked her hopefully. Lapis shook her head, lovingly pressing her lips against his. She stood back up, ending it, and picked up her backpack as she walked out the door. "See you."

Lapis waved to Greg as she headed out onto the street, walking into the downpour again. She moved briskly on the sidewalk, smiling. She actually looked forward to tomorrow. And the day after. She almost felt a bounce in her step, feeling on top of the world.

She unlocked and walked into her house, throwing her backpack onto the floor, a note sticking out, drenched from the rain. Still she pulled it out as she began to walk upstairs, kicking her shoes and socks off.

Hey Lapis,

I just wanted you to know... Wait, what was the thing I was going to write?

Crap, this is ink. Hopefully it won't bleed in the rain.

Oh yeah... I just wanted to let you know...

I love you :)

Also, you might, Er, want to wear something else under your shirt... Sorry, but it's kinda distracting... And I don't really want anyone staring at you like that...

I mean, I don't mind, but, um... I mind other guys looking at you like that.

Well this just got pretty awkward.

You might just want to forget all of that.

Except the part where I said I love you. I want you to remember that :)

Yours truly,

Steven

Lapis giggled and blushed at his note as she crawled into her bed, shaking her head lightly. He was considerate, but still dorky in his words. She folded it back up as she slid it under her pillow, resting her head on it, her thoughts before dreaming thinking about him.

So much had changed in a few days.

She hated some. She loved some.

But with him, she wouldn't have it any other way.

CHAPTER 1 END


End file.
